Mientras Dormías
by Ary Garcioyama
Summary: Anna Kyoyama es una joven taquillera que sueña con salir con Hao Asakura, un guapo ejecutivo que todos los días toma el tren sin fijarse en ella. Un día Hao tiene un accidente y, aunque Anna le salva la vida, queda en estado de coma. La situación se complica cuando Yoh, el hermano menor de Hao, sospecha que Anna no es la novia de él e Yoh se enamora de ella.
1. Rescatando a mi príncipe

**Anna Kyoyama es una joven taquillera del metro con poca suerte en el amor. Su sueño es salir con Hao Asakura, un guapo ejecutivo que todos los días toma el metro sin fijarse en ella. Un día Hao tiene un accidente en el metro y, aunque Anna le salva la vida, queda en estado de coma. Cuando va a visitarlo al hospital, y los familiares de Hao creen que ella es su prometida, Anna no se atreve a decirles la verdad. La situación se complica porque Yoh, el hermano de Hao, empieza a sospechar que Anna no es la novia de su hermano y todo se complica cuando él se enamora de ella. Basado en la película protagonizada por Sandra Bullock ''Mientras dormías''.**

**Rescatando a mi príncipe**

ANNA POV

_Cuando era niña soñaba con ser igual que mi padre, recuerdo hasta el último detalle con él, era un verdadero filósofo, siempre me estaba diciendo: ''Anna la vida no siempre resulta como uno la planea'', claro que no me daba cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a mi vida._

_Recuerdo las historias que me contaba y las que más me gustaban eran las que trataban de mi madre; me llevaba a la iglesia donde se casaron y me contaba cada detalle de ella. Una vez le pregunte a mi padre cómo sabría que estaba enamorada, y me dijo: ''Anna, tu madre me regaló algo que sólo alguien que me conociera bien pudiera dármelo, me regaló el mundo''….En realidad fue un globo con una luz dentro, pero para él fue el mundo…_

_Pues bien, la primera vez que le vi no me dio precisamente el mundo, sólo 105 yens (equivale aprox. un dólar) para el tren, pero yo soñaba todos los días con verle, acudía todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, entre las 8:01 y 8:05 a.m._

_Era maravilloso, era mi príncipe azul, cabello castaño largo, lacio y sedoso, tenía un cuerpo atlético y perfecto, y una mirada que hipnotizaba, y su voz tan encantadora… bueno, nunca nos hemos hablado y me imagino que su voz ha de ser así, pero sé que algún día lo haremos, sé que algún día encontraré la forma de presentarme y será perfecto._

Era un día frío en la ciudad de Tokyo, la navidad estaba por llegar y todo mundo se encontraba haciendo compras, la gente iba de aquí para allá y como el tren bala es uno de los transportes más usados en la ciudad, los taquilleros tenían mucho que trabajar, en especial una chica rubia, quien por no tener familia, siempre le tocaba trabajar en las fiestas. Claro, la paga por quedarse en esas fechas no estaba tan mal y un dinero extra le sería muy útil, así que aceptó como todos los años, quedarse a trabajar.

Anna se encontraba sola y aburrida en la cabina, era víspera de Navidad pero aún era temprano, así que casi no había mucha gente transitando. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto, el chico de sus sueños le compra un boleto para el metro, ella no se había fijado quién era, hasta que escuchó a alguien que le dijo:

-¡Hola, feliz navidad!- dijo el chico que ella siempre había amado en secreto, mientras Anna se quedaba embobada por su sonrisa sin poder decir nada, ya cuando él se había retirado, ella empezó a decir:

-Claro, bonito abrigo, te queda muy bien, feliz navidad igual, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¡Te amo! ¡Ay, Anna! Eres una tonta, desperdiciaste la oportunidad de tu vida.

Mientras Anna discutía consigo misma, a lo lejos pudo observar que unos ladrones se acercaron a su ''príncipe'' y lo asaltaron, cuando salieron huyendo uno de ellos lo empujó a las vías del metro haciendo que él a la hora del impacto quedara inconsciente, Anna al ver la escena salió corriendo para ayudarlo, con precaución bajó hacia donde él estaba para tratarlo de despertar.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba Anna. –Joven, joven, ¿se encuentra bien? Por favor responda, abra sus ojos por favor- insistía cada vez más Anna cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido del tren.- ¡Oh, no! Oiga por favor, levántese, un tren viene muy deprisa, es un tren bala, por favor.- Pero Anna al ver que no reaccionaba, actúo con valentía y con toda la fuerza que en ese momento surgió debido a la adrenalina, lo cargó y se empujó junto con él al otro lado de la vía.

Una vez salvados, el joven empezaba a abrir los ojos hasta que vio los de una chica que se encontraba encima de él, Anna al verlo así, le dijo con una enorme sonrisa:

-¡Hola!- pero el joven al escucharla se volvió a desmayar.


	2. Una loca confusión

**Una loca confusión**

Anna se encontraba en el hospital, estaba desesperada ya que al momento que llegó la ambulancia ni chanza tuvo de meterse junto con su amado, pues como no era familiar no la dejaron subirse. Así que no tuvo más remedio que irse en taxi al hospital para poder así verle. Ya estando allá, rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba una enfermera.

-Disculpe, hace rato trajeron a un hombre aquí y me preguntaba si pudiera verlo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Yo, yo no lo sé pero…

-Si no me dice su nombre, no puedo ayudarle.

-Pero, pero…mire ahí está, es él- decía Anna señalando a su amor platónico que se encontraba en una camilla siendo llevada por los doctores a una sala del hospital.

-Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarle si no me dice el nombre- le volvió a decir la enfermera a Anna, cosa que ella ignoró ya que se acercaba hacia donde estaba el doctor con su ''príncipe''.- ¡Oiga no puede entrar!- gritaba la enfermera.

-Disculpe doctor, quisiera ver al paciente, yo…

-¿Usted es familiar?

-No, yo soy…

-Sólo familiares pueden entrar- dijo muy despectivo el doctor y le cerró la puerta, dejando a una Anna desesperada y triste, escuchando lo que los doctores decían del paciente.

-Yo…yo iba a casarme con él- dijo desilusionada, para sí misma, pero no se dio cuenta que otra de las enfermeras del lugar había escuchado este último comentario.

Había pasado ya un rato desde que ella había llegado al hospital, ahora Anna se encontraba en el cuarto donde su amado estaba, ya que la enfermera le había permitido entrar, cosa que Anna se preguntaba el por qué, ya que anteriormente le habían dicho que sólo familiares podían pasar, pero eso era lo último que quería pensar, ya que se encontraba al lado de él.

-Háblale, que escuche tu voz- le dijo la enfermera.

-Sí, está bien- le respondió Anna.- ¡Hola! Sé que todo saldrá bien, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar, estoy segura de ello.- decía Anna, mientras la enfermera la observaba desde afuera. En eso, un policía se acercaba también ahí para ver la escena.

-Hola Eliza, ¿esa es la mujer que le salvó la vida?- preguntaba el policía Takato.

-Sí, pero sabes, también ella es su prometida- dijo con alegría Eliza.

Anna seguía observando a su hombre perfecto mientras éste seguía inconsciente, cuando el policía entró.

-Disculpe, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas- preguntó el agente Takato.

-Sí, está bien- dijo Anna mientras se levantaba de la silla. El policía iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por un doctor que entraba al cuarto.

-Agente, siento interrumpir- le dijo el doctor.

-Claro, esperaré afuera- diciendo esto, el agente salió de ahí.

-Buenos días, yo soy el Dr. Fausto.

-Hola, yo soy Anna Kyoyama.

-Mucho gusto yo…- pero Fausto fue interrumpido por una multitud que entró al cuarto, en realidad eran dos ancianos, un señor, una señora y una jovencita, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que estaba acostado.

-Oigan, oigan, no pueden entrar así- decía Fausto mientras se dirigía a la familia que llegaba.

-Es mi nieto, así que si puedo entrar- decía una anciana que aunque estaba ciega, eso no le impedía poder hablar con mucha autoridad.

-Oiga doctor, qué es lo que le ocurre- preguntó un señor alto con larga cabellera castaña, Anna al ver el parecido pensó que se trataba del padre del joven.

-Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, y entró en estado de coma.

-Ay, no, no en día de navidad- sollozaba una mujer de cabello negro, muy bonita y elegante, al juzgar por su apariencia, Anna pensó que se trataba se la madre de éste.

-Pero no se preocupe, se recuperará más pronto de lo que cree- le respondió Fausto.

-Menos mal, porque él es un Asakura, y los Asakura somos muy fuertes- respondió el abuelo de éste.- Y dígame doctor, cómo es que se hizo esto mi nieto.

-Unos ladrones lo asaltaron y se cayó en las vías del tren, golpeándose así la cabeza- dijo Anna con algo timidez ya que normalmente nunca se metía en conversaciones ajenas, pero ya no podía con tanto ruido de la familia, cosa que al hablar todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Y ella quién es?- preguntó Mikihisa Asakura, que era el padre del hombre en coma.

-Es su prometida- respondió ilusionada Eliza.

-¿Su prometida?- preguntó sorprendida Keiko Asakura, la esposa de Mikihisa, cosa que Anna abrió los ojos como platos preguntándose de dónde rayos la enfermera había sacado esa conclusión.

-¿Cómo? ¿La prometida de Hao?- preguntó la anciana Kino Asakura, quien era la abuela y haciendo que Anna escuchara al fin el nombre de su chico ideal.

-No, yo no, ustedes no… - pero la pobre de Anna no podía ni hablar, ya que todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y no le dejaban que se explicara, ella en ese momento sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Disculpe Dr. Fausto, pero qué hace esta señorita aquí- preguntaba enojado el doctor que desde un principio le había negado a Anna el entrar con el paciente.

-Ey amigo, fue la que le salvó la vida- respondió el policía quien estaba cerca del cuarto, y al decir esto, la familia Asakura se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Le salvaste la vida?- preguntó Keiko.

-Sí, sí, pero yo…

-¿Creía que lo habían empujado a las vías unos tipos?- preguntó Mikihisa.

-Sí, pero ella saltó a la vía- respondió el policía.

-¿Saltaste a la vía?- preguntó asombrado Yohmei Asakura, quien era el abuelo de la familia.

-Sí, pero yo…

-Dr. Fausto, le dije que sólo podían entrar familiares- interrumpió de nuevo el otro doctor a Anna.

-Oiga, ella es de la familia- dijo Mikihisa defendiendo a Anna.

-Es su prometida, tonto- ahora Fausto le respondió al otro doctor.

-No verán yo, creo que todo es un mal entendido, pues yo…

-Ay, no sabes qué alegría me da escuchar esto- dijo Keiko interrumpiendo de nuevo a Anna- Siempre esperé el día en que mi Hao encontrara a una hermosa chica, no sabes cómo me da gusto el que te haya encontrado- y diciendo esto, Keiko abrazó a Anna y se puso a llorar sobre sus hombros, haciendo que el resto de la familia se uniera en abrazo grupal, Anna sólo la consolaba y se preguntaba cómo fue que terminó en esta loca confusión.


	3. Conociendo a los Asakura

**CONOCIENDO A LOS ASAKURA**

Mientras la familia Asakura se encontraba con Hao, Anna salió junto con la enfermera Eliza.

-¿Por qué ha dicho usted eso?- preguntó alarmada Anna.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó preocupada Eliza.

-De que yo soy su prometida- dijo algo molesta Anna.

-¿Pues qué no lo era?- dijo consternada Eliza.

-Yo no soy su prometida, jamás he hablado con él.

-¿Qué? Pero abajo lo dijo, yo escuché que dijo que iba a casarse con él.

-Ay, pero…es que estaba hablando sola- respondió Anna.

-Pues para la próxima vez que hable usted sola, dígase así misma que es soltera y fin de la conversación- respondió seria Eliza.

-Ay, tiene razón. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

-No lo sé querida-

-Es que la señora me abrazó con tanta fuerza que no pude decirle nada.

-Sí, entiendo, pues…

-Ay, aquí estás jovencita- interrumpió Yohmei la conversación entre las mujeres- sabes una cosa, le has salvado la vida… de hecho has salvado a toda la familia, gracias- y diciendo esto Yohmei le dio una palmada en el cachete de Anna, cosa que ella se sentía cada vez más enredada en este asunto.

Un rato después, la familia Asakura y Anna se encontraban en una sala de estar dentro del hospital, todos observaban muy sonrientes a su futura ''nuera'', y ella sólo los observaba con una sonrisa fingida. Hasta ahora ya se habían presentado, los abuelos eran: Yohmei y Kino Asakura, los padres MIkihisa y Keiko Asakura, y la muchachita de unos dieciséis años, era Tamao Asakura **(quise que Tamao fuera hermana y adolescente ya que como la familia Asakura de por sí la adoptó, por eso jeje xD)**. Sí, ya sabía los nombres de todos, ellos también sabían su nombre ahora, pero después de presentarse hubo un silencio incómodo, ya que todos esperaban que Anna siguiera hablando, pero ella sólo permanecía callada, hasta que Kino intervino.

-Bueno, dinos cómo conociste a Hao- dijo emocionada Kino.

-Bueno yo…

-Mamá, ves que ahora no tiene ganas de hablar de eso-respondió Keiko.

-Pues yo pienso que sería bueno escuchar la forma tan linda en que se conocieron- dijo Kino **(lo sé, quise cambiarle su carácter a una romántica hehe xD)**.

-Y cómo sabes que fue lindo mujer, que tal si se conocieron de una forma muy loca- le respondió Yohmei.

-Pero claro que debió haber sido lindo- le volvió a contestar Kino.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica que conoció en el bar?- preguntó Yohmei.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?- preguntó Kino.

-Se llamaba Jeanne Maiden. Lo único que sé es que era una chica muy engreída que se creía toda una diosa o algo así, nada que ver con su apellido que significa doncella para mi gusto- dijo Mikihisa.

-Pero fuera de eso, era una buena chica- dijo Keiko.

-¿Entonces se lo robaste a Jeanne?- preguntó emocionada Tamao.

-Estoy segura que fue amor a primera vista, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kino, a lo que Anna con tantas cosas que escuchaba no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que el último comentario era verdad.

-Bueno deja que ella cuento todo- le dijo Yohmei.

-Oh, déjame adivinar, seguro que te conquistó con su auto deportivo que me cuentan que tiene.

-¿Qué fue lo que te impresionó de él?- preguntó ilusionada Keiko.

-Creo que fue su sonrisa- dijo con tono de enamorada Anna.

-Jaja, era obvio- dijo feliz Tamao.

-Bueno pues…nos vimos…me sonrió y… y supe que mi vida ya nunca sería igual- dijo tan ilusionada Anna que hizo que todos la miraran sonrientes, al menos eso fue algo verdadero, ya que de esa forma fue en la que ella se enamoró de Hao Asakura.

Ya era de noche, y cada quien se encontraba en su casa, pues hoy era Navidad, así que todos estarían celebrando. Anna aprovechó que los Asakura estarían en su hogar para que ella así pudiera ir al hospital a pasar esta noche especial con Hao. Ya una vez ahí, se dirigió al cuarto donde él estaba para poder platicar con él, aunque éste no le respondiera.

-¡Hola!- le dijo Anna mientras se acercaba hacia donde Hao estaba.-Amm… te estarás preguntando qué estoy haciendo aquí en plena noche ¿no? Bueno antes que nada me debo presentar, me llamo Anna, Anna Kyoyama, tienes que saber que tu familia cree que estamos comprometidos, yo nunca he tenido novio, para mí es muy repentino, je… pero en realidad a lo que he venido es para decirte que… que yo no quería que pasara esto y ahora no sé qué hacer… si estuvieras despierto, yo no estaría metida en este lío… no es que te esté culpando sino, es que cuando yo era niña, siempre me imaginaba cómo sería, dónde estaría y qué sería cuando fuera mayor, ya sabes, cosas normales, como si tendría una casa, una familia y cosas así. No es que me estoy quejando ni nada de eso porque en realidad, tengo un gato llamado Matamune, un departamento, un trabajo aunque claro, no es el mejor de todos pero estoy agradecida por tenerlo… sin embargo, nunca he conocido a nadie con quien poder reírme- Anna hizo pausa, para después continuar con una sonrisa- ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?... No seguro que eres demasiado sensato para eso…pero en algún momento, has visto a alguien y has sabido que si esa persona te conociera bien, seguro que abandonaría al modelo perfecto con el que estuviera y comprendería que tú eras el único con quien quisiera envejecer- en eso Anna volvió a callarse, y empezó a sentir que unas lágrimas empezaban a brotar- ¿Te has enamorado de alguien con quien nunca has hablado? ¿Te has sentido tan solo como para hablar con alguien en coma?- diciendo esto último Anna dejó escapar otras cuántas lágrimas, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que alguien la observaba de la ventana del cuarto en silencio, alguien que pudo escuchar toda la conversación sincera de ella, y ese alguien era: Yohmei Asakura.


	4. Bienvenida a la familia Asakura

**BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA ASAKURA**

Ya era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokyo y los rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana del cuarto, Anna lentamente empezaba a abrir sus ojos, ya una vez despierta, se levantó ya que se le hacía tarde para ir a su trabajo, se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a los Asakura en la entrada.

-¡Anna!- dijo Keiko-No sabíamos que estabas aquí- decía sonriendo.

-¿Te pasaste toda la noche aquí?- preguntó Mikihisa.

-Sí, sí- decía Anna quien no sabía cómo irse rápido de ahí.

-Eres como yo, podemos dormir donde sea, jaja- decía Kino.

-¿Cómo está Hao?- preguntó Keiko.

-Pues, tiene mejor color- respondió Anna.

-Ah, ya veo, sí se le ve mejor color- decía Mikihisa mientras observaba a su hijo.

-Sí, bueno yo, tengo que irme, fue un placer volverlos a ver.

-Espera, ayer no pudimos celebrar la navidad así que… nos gustaría que nos acompañaras esta noche a la casa- dijo Mikihisa a Anna.

-Oh, oh me encantaría pero no puedo- dijo Anna tratando de sonar convincente.

-Yoh va a venir- dijo Tamao.

-Es verdad, aún no conoces a Yoh- dijo Keiko.

-No, aún no- dijo nerviosa Anna.

-Seguro que le encantará conocerte- decía Keiko quien no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Entonces vendrás esta noche?- preguntó Mikihisa.

-No creo, tengo que trabajar.

-Mejor anota aquí tu teléfono y tu dirección, Keiko te llamará y te convencerá.

-Je, de acuerdo- decía Anna mientras escribía en la tarjetita que su ''suegro'' le dio.

-Ten, esta es nuestra tarjeta por si cambias de opinión, tenemos un negocio de muebles, compramos muebles de testamentarías.

-Bueno pues, ya la tengo, nos vemos, adiós- y diciendo esto Anna, se retiró.

Se dirigía al elevador cuando en eso uno de los enfermeros se acerca a ella.

-Señora, disculpe- dijo el enfermero.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?

-Estas son las cosas de su esposo.

-¡Que no es mi esposo!- gritó molesta Anna, no le bastaba con que los Asakura lo creyeran, ahora también el personal del hospital pensaba eso.

-Perdón de su prometido- y diciendo esto le dejó la caja con las cosas personales de Hao.

-¡Ay no!- se quejaba Anna de la situación en la que estaba pasando, ya estaba dispuesta a meterse al elevador cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida por un joven.

-¿Disculpe, usted es la novia de Hao?- preguntó el joven quien iba vestido de forma ejecutiva.

-¡Sí!- respondió de forma sarcástica ella.

-Lyzerg Diethel, compañero de Hao de la firma Yamamoto.

-Mmm, bien tengo prisa- decía molesta Anna quien ya no quería seguir dando explicaciones.

-Ah, es un chico estupendo, ha tenido un año muy duro, con del accidente del mes pasado, pues ahí la lleva- cuando dijo eso, Anna detuvo el ascensor y se quedó mirando fijamente al amigo de su ''prometido''.

-¿Accidente?- preguntó Anna.

-Pues claro que fue un accidente, qué no te dijo eso, acaso te dijo que fue culpa mía- decía cada vez más alzando la voz- estábamos jugando baloncesto, de acuerdo, yo tenía un bolígrafo en mis pantalones, soy abogado tengo que tener uno.

- De acuerdo, está bien- diciendo esto Anna decidió seguir esperando, ya que ahora con el compañero de Hao sabía que iba a tener una conversación larga.

Ya era medio día, Anna ahora estaba tomando su almuerzo junto con su jefe: Ryunosuke Umemya, quien era mejor conocido como Ryu, pues tenían buena relación de trabajo, ya que él era un amigo de su padre.

-Y bueno, qué importancia tiene- preguntó Ryu.

-Cómo que qué importancia tiene, ellos creen que soy su hija política, y por lo que me han platicado, al parecer la abuela tiene un problema del corazón y si le digo la verdad podría morir y no podría cargar con eso en mi conciencia- decía histérica Anna.

-Entonces sigue mintiendo, cuando Hao despierte la familia se pondrá tan contenta que no les importará que les hayas mentido, hasta te darán las gracias.

-De acuerdo pero, y si no sale del coma.

-Entonces nadie lo sabrá.

-Oh, no, no por favor- decía Anna desesperada.

-Escúchame Anna, si les dices la verdad ahora, será como matar a la abuela- dijo eso Ryu haciendo que Anna sólo se pusiera más histérica de lo que ya estaba.

Ya era la noche, Anna estaba en su departamento sirviéndose leche con galletas, y también le servía leche a su gato.

-Vamos Matamune, es hora de cenar. ¡Matamune!-llamaba Anna a su gato.

Mientras ella estaba sentada, pudo observar que en la puerta de su refrigerador estaba la tarjeta que el Sr. Mikihisa le había dado. Estaba dudando entre ir o no ir, pero estaba tan desesperada y aburrida que se armó de valor y fue a pedir un taxi, no sin antes haber comprado unas nochebuenas para tener algo que llevarle a la familia.

Una vez que el taxi la dejó en su destino, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido, iba a devolverse cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Anna!-dijo Yohmei.

-¡Sr. Yohmei, hola!- le respondió ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien.

-Qué bueno, acompáñame a la entrada para no estar solo, voy a fumar mi pipa un rato.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias, no fumo.

-Muy bien, jeje, sentémonos aquí. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-No, no en absoluto.

-Bien- diciendo esto Yohmei sacó su pipa y empezó a fumarla.- Dime Anna, ¿tú vives con tus padres?

-No, mi mamá murió cuando era una niña, hace un par de años mi papá enfermó y nos mudamos aquí a Tokyo para que pudiera realizarse unos estudios.

-¿Estudios? Me suena a mucho dinero.

-Así fue, por eso tuve que dejar la universidad y me metí a trabajar como taquillera del tren bala de la ciudad, el jefe era un amigo de mi padre así que conseguí rápido el trabajo. Pero exactamente hace tres años, mi papá se cansó de tanto estudio, ya no quiso seguir y se murió.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Descuide.

-Sabes, nosotros somos una familia que nos apoyamos los unos a los otros, y yo como el jefe de todos siempre trato de darles lo mejor, de protegerlos, y no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño- dijo esto Yohmei con mucho énfasis, pues había escuchado la conversación de Anna.

-Yo tampoco- dijo de una manera sincera, que Yohmei le creyó.

-Estoy seguro- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Anna, has venido, pero qué sorpresa, pero qué frío hace, entren los dos, vamos- decía entusiasmada Keiko.

-Bien, entremos- decía Yohmei que apagaba su pipa.

-Está bien- decía Anna.

-Familia, miren, llegó Anna- decía Keiko mientras los demás se asomaban a recibir a la esperada invitada.

-¡Anna!- decía Tamao quien iba corriendo hacia donde ella estaba y la abrazaba.

El ambiente se sentía muy familiar, Tamao le estaba enseñando a Anna un álbum de fotos de la familia, en las que había muchas fotos de la niñez de Hao, había también recortes de periódicos y hubo uno que le llamo la atención que decía: ''Niño local salva gatitos''.

-Vaya, no sabía que él hizo eso- decía de una forma divertida Anna.

-Sí, a Hao le gustan mucho los gatos- decía Tamao.

-¿En serio? A mí también.

-Familia, quiero que todos se vayan al árbol, es hora de las fotos- decía Kino quien tenía su cámara lista.

-Mujer, pero cómo tomarás la foto si ni puedes ver- le dijo Yohmei, quien así se llevaba con su esposa.

-No importa, no necesito ver, para eso tenemos el tripie, ya solo Tamao la acomoda y le pone la opción de temporizador, ¿oíste nieta?

-Si abue.

-Bueno pónganse todos enfrente del árbol- diciendo esto la familia se ponía enfrente de éste, pero sólo faltaba una persona para que pudiera ser una foto famliar.

-Anna, cielo, ven aquí con nosotros- decía Keiko.

-No, yo no creo que…

-Anda hija, vente ya- decía Kino, a lo cual Anna no pudo negarse y se puso en pose con ellos para la foto.

Después de la cena, todos se dirigieron a abrir los regalos, si bien el día anterior era para eso, con lo que había pasado con Hao nadie pudo celebrar la navidad, así que se esperaron hoy para poder abrirlos, cada quien platicaba y se divertía, todos abriendo sus regalos, Anna sólo observaba la escena con mucho amor, ya que hace años ella no había podido celebrar una navidad así, pues con su padre en el hospital no era precisamente el lugar más navideño. Aunque no fuera realmente la prometida de Hao, se sentía como si realmente lo fuera y que ellos eran realmente su futura familia.

ANNA POV

_Anna Asakura, realmente me encanta cómo se oye esto, el apellido es muy bonito, toda la familia es muy agradable, es la familia ideal que me hubiera gustado tener… lástima que estoy viviendo una mentira._

-Anna, toma, esto es para ti- le dijo Tamao interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, muchas gracias- le dijo Anna, ya que no esperaba que ella también recibiera un regalo.

-De nada… ¡Ah! Y, bienvenida a la familia Asakura- le dijo esto último sonriendo Tamao, quien ya consideraba a Anna como una hermana.

**Pues aquí está este 4to capítulo…espero estar avanzando así de rápido para poder terminarlo pronto, ya que pienso hacer otro, gracias a los que están leyendo este fanfic :p, en el siguiente capítulo ya saldrá al fin Yoh :D…y ya sé que esta Anna es más abierta y emotiva que la del manga, pero quise cambiarle el carácter para que se adaptara al personaje de Lucy, en la película de ''Mientras dormías'' con Sandra Bullock :D… nos vemos!**


	5. Yoh, mi perceptivo cuñado

**YOH, MI PERCEPTIVO ''CUÑADO''.**

Sí, esa había sido una noche magnífica, Anna hacía tiempo que no se sentía en un ambiente familiar, y como ya era de noche, los Asakura no dejaron que Anna se fuera sola a esas horas, así que prácticamente le rogaron que se quedara a dormir en su casa, la cual era muy grande y bonita, sin embargo no quiso quedarse en una recámara, si no en un sillón, el cual era amplio y cómodo que en cuanto se acostó ahí, quedó profundamente dormida.

Por otra parte de la ciudad, en un lujoso departamento, el cual era de Hao Asakura, se podía observar que el teléfono empezaba a sonar, como no había nadie automáticamente respondió la contestadora, y se podía escuchar que el mensaje decía así: -_Soy Jeanne escucha voy a acortar mi viaje, París es precioso pero… qué va, sí está bien, me casaré contigo_- decía la dama detrás del teléfono, quien estaba muy emocionada, pero que no sabía por lo que su amado estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Regresando a casa de los Asakura, se podía observar que una persona llegaba en un camión, bajaba y empezaba a abrir la puerta de la casa, su intención era entrar de la manera más silenciosa posible, ya que no quería despertar a nadie, sin embargo no fue así.

-¡Yoh!- hablaba emocionada Tamao.

-¡Hola!- le respondía del mismo modo Yoh.

-¡Shh! No vayas a despertar a Anna- le decía ella.

-¿Anna? ¿Quién es Anna?- decía mientras localizaba a la nombrada que dormía en el sillón.

-Anna Kyoyama, es la novia de Hao- decía Tamao.

-No, Anna no es la novia de Hao- decía Yoh, cosa que hizo que Anna abriera los ojos como platos, y agradeció que les estaba dando la espalda para que no la vieran así.

-¿La conoces?- decía intrigada Tamao.

-Mmm, no, no la conozco- dijo esto Yoh, mientras Anna agradecía al Cielo eso, sino de lo contrario estaría linchada.

-Pues te agradará, es estupenda- le respondió Tamao.

-Mmm, ya veo. Sabes, creo que me quedaré unos días aquí.

-Muy bien, pero pobre de ti que te comas mi cereal.

-Es que tu cereal es muy delicioso.

-La última vez que lo hiciste te comiste con la sorpresa- y diciendo esto Tamao, ambos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando a una Anna un poco más nerviosa de lo que estaba y preguntándose cómo sería ese chico ''Yoh''.

Ya había amanecido, los Asakura aún seguían dormidos, y Anna estaba ya alistándose de la manera más silenciosa posible para no despertar a nadie, había llamado a un taxi para que fuera por ella, así que iría afuera a esperarlo para que el claxon no hiciera tanto escándalo, se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando de pronto escuchó una voz detrás.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Yoh, quien estaba en las escaleras leyendo un periódico.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Anna, quien se asustó por el saludo matutino.- Jeje, qué susto me has dado yo…. ¿Hao?- decía Anna sorprendida al ver el parecido entre él y su amado.

-Lo siento- decía apenado Yoh.- Y no, suelen confundirnos pero, yo soy el hermano gemelo de Hao, yo soy…

-Yoh- le dijo Anna.

-Eh… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo conocerte- decía algo confundido.

-Oh, bueno, ayer tus padres mencionaron tu nombre y al decir que eres su hermano, pues, lo adiviné, je.

-Oh, toda una adivina- decía divertido Yoh.

-Sí- dijo Anna mientras observaba a Yoh, ya que se estaba dando cuenta que Yoh no estaba del todo mal, es más, siendo gemelo de Hao obvio que era guapo, eran idénticos, con la única excepción de que Yoh tenía el cabello mucho más corto que su hermano. Pero antes de que ella siguiera perdida en sus pensamientos, se escuchó la bocina de un auto.- Oh, ese es mi taxi. Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde así que adiós, me alegra haberte conocido Yoh Asakura.- diciendo esto, Anna abría la puerta, queriendo salir lo más pronto de ahí, ya que sentía que Yoh sospechaba de ella.

-¡Anna!- le llamó él, quien recordó su nombre.

-Lo sé, mira yo, es que….- decía nerviosa Anna pensando que Yoh ya sabía que ella no era la prometida de su hermano.

-Ey, tranquila, sólo quiero decirte bienvenida a la familia.

-¡Ah, gracias!- suspiraba del alivio Anna- Bueno, adiós- y diciendo esto no sin antes voltear a ver a Yoh, se fue.

-¡Adiós!- dijo Yoh mientras la observaba subirse al taxi, ella empezaba a despertar un interés en él, no sabía cómo explicárselo pero había algo en Anna que le llamaba mucho la atención, no sabía si era su cabello rubio, sus ojos negros penetrantes, su figura o qué sabía él, pero no había duda que Anna Kyoyama lo había cautivado.

La familia Asakura se encontraba en el comedor, era la hora de la comida y Keiko había preparado comida típica japonesa para celebrar que Yoh había regresado después de un largo viaje por cuestiones de trabajo. Ya en el comedor, Yoh no quiso quedarse callado y habló:

-Y dime papá, quién es esa tal Anna Kyoyama.

-Es la prometida de tu hermano-

-Yo creo que si Hao se fuera a casar, ya lo habría anunciado en ''El Tribunal''- decía no muy convencido Yoh.

-Nosotros leemos el ''Sol Naciente''- respondía Mikihisa.

-¿Y por qué se ha ido tan deprisa?- seguía preguntando Yoh.

-Porque tenía que ir al trabajo. En fin, ¿conseguiste la testamentaría de Hayashibara?

-Sí, papá.

-¿Y la de los Kinomoto?

-Sí.

-¿La de los Takei?

-Sip.

-¿Y la de los Takaheshi?

-No pude llegar a tiempo.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos Yoh!

-¡Querido, tranquilo!- le decía Keiko a Mikihisa.

-Ahora eres tú quien lleva el negocio.

-Sí, sobre eso, hay algo que quiero mencionarte.

-Se lo dirás después porque ahora estamos comiendo y no quiero discusiones- decía Kino.

-De acuerdo, después hablamos- y diciendo esto Yoh, se pusieron a comer.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y el turno de Anna había terminado, así que estaba en su cuarto descansando, cuando se acordó que tenía una caja con las cosas de su ''prometido'', y sin más rodeos, decidió ir donde estaba ésta y empezó a esculcarla.

Mientras lo hacía, pudo notar que había una cartera, decidió abrirla y vio que tenía muchas tarjetas de crédito y a su vez fotos familiares, las llaves de su casa, y otras cosas más, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que vio una lata de comida para gatos, pero justo reaccionó que posiblemente Hao tenía uno y se estaba muriendo de hambre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió directamente a la casa de él para alimentarlo, y daba gracias al Cielo que en su cartera tenía un I.D. de él donde venía la dirección de su casa.

**N/A: Hola pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a las personas que están leyendo esto, por sus reviews, mil gracias, me alegraron mucho el día, yo también amo esa película por eso decidí crear este fanfic…espero seguir actualizando rápido para que puedan seguir leyendo…mil gracias!**


	6. Sospechando de Anna Kyoyama

**SOSPECHANDO DE ANNA KYOYAMA Y LA SORPRESA AL DESCUBIERTO.**

Anna ya estaba lejos de su casa, pues iba en busca del departamento de Hao para darle de comer al felino, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta que Yoh iba en camino a la casa de ella, pues tenía ciertas dudas de cómo la relación de su hermano y su ''cuñada'' había ocurrido. Mikihisa le dijo en dónde ella vivía, así que sin más preámbulos fue a su búsqueda, pero no contó con que ella no estaría en casa, así que se acercó a un joven como de su edad, con cabellos parados azules, todo bien fachoso que estaba tratando de arreglar su carro.

-Disculpe, ¿vive usted aquí?- le preguntó Yoh.

-¿Qué si vivo aquí? Este lugar me pertenece- decía muy orgulloso el joven, ya que por el hecho que su padre era el administrador de los departamentos, se creía el dueño.

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces conocerá a la chica que vive en el 202.

-¿Conocerla? Somos novios.-diciendo esto hizo señales de que ya había llegado a tercera base.

-Oh, oh, ya veo, bueno pues…eh, me retiro sólo pasaba a saludarla, gusto en conocerle eh…- se quedó Yoh con la duda ya que no sabía el nombre de éste.

-Horokeu Usui, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Horo Horo.

-Sí, muy bien Horor Horo yo soy Yoh Asakura, pues me retiro, gracias por la información.

-De nada amigo.

-Y si fuera tú, creo que checaría si el carro tuviera gasolina- y diciendo esto dejó a un confundido Horo Horo, que al hacerle caso a Yoh, comprobó que lo que le dijo era verdad **(lo sé haha, no pude evitar poner la escena del capítulo final cuando Horo Horo no puede prender su tractor xD xD).**

El departamento de Hao Asakura sin duda era excepcional, grande, lujoso y a la última moda en decoración, eso pensaba Anna mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, claro por ser uno de esos departamentos exclusivos de ricos, tenía guardia, pero obvio Anna logró escabullirse de él.

-Gatito, gatito, ven aquí- le decía Anna al minino- ¡Ven aquí gatito, gatito!- decía ella sin darse cuenta que Yoh había entrado al departamento, ya que él contaba con una llave de repuesto, pero al ver la puerta sin llave decidió entrar a ver qué pasaba cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando a un gato que provenía de la cocina, así que decidió entrar por la otra puerta pero no contaba con que Anna iba a empujarla y le dio un trancazo en su cara.

-¡Ouch!- fue lo que gritó Yoh al sentir el tremendo golpe en su cara.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- decía muy apenada Anna mientras iba hacia el refrigerador para agarrar hielo.-Ten, ponte hielo- le ordenaba ella.

-Buen golpe- se quejaba Yoh.

-De verdad lo siento.

-En fin, ¿cómo es que entraste?

-Ahhh… la llave, usé la llave.

-Ya veo, así que vienes a menudo.

-Ahh, sí… vengo a darle de comer al gato- decía Anna tratando de sonar convincente ante su ''cuñado''.

-¿Gato? Hao no tiene gato- decía muy seguro Yoh, haciendo que Anna empezara a sudar de nervios, pero su alivio llegó rápido cuando un gato se acercó a ellos y empezó a maullar, dejando a un desconcertado Yoh.

-¡Hola cariño!- decía Anna mientras cargaba al felino y viendo en su placa pudo notar su nombre- ¡Shamash! ¡Hola, Shamash! ¿Tienes hambre? **(Lo sé haha, como es el gato de Jeanne le puse como su espíritu acompañante xD)**-decía Anna mientras le daba de comer de la lata que llevaba al hambriento animalito. En eso el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué no vas a contestar?- preguntó Yoh.

-No, dejaré que la máquina conteste- le respondió Anna.

Al ver que ella no iba a responder, Yoh decidió hacerlo.

-¿Bueno?- dijo él, pero después volteó hacia Anna para pasarle el teléfono- Es para ti- dijo él.

-¿Bueno?- dijo con algo de cautela Anna- Ah está bien, gracias- y diciendo esto colgó y volvió a ver a Yoh- Era del hospital, dijeron que necesitan a familiares y amigos para donar sangre a Hao.

-Podemos ir juntos- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa que más de felicidad, para Anna pareciera como si fuera de burla.

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento, Yoh iba caminando con una tranquilidad, pues sólo estaba esperando hasta cuándo Anna iba a gritar desesperada que no era la prometida de Hao, según lo que él sospechaba porque aún no lo confirmaba. Anna de lo contrario se encontraba muy incómoda al saber que Yoh tenía algo entre manos.

-Sabes Yoh, creo que deberíamos irnos en tu camión.

-No, quedó muy lejos, y ya que estamos aquí pues mejor vámonos en el carro de mi hermano- decía con altanería Yoh, porque cómo se divertía hacer sufrir de nervios a Anna. **(Lo sé, los papeles se invirtieron hahahaha)**

-De acuerdo- decía Anna tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Y sabes dónde está estacionado?

-Sí, sí- y diciendo esto presiona un botón de las llaves y en eso un carro prendió sus luces, así ella se dio cuenta que ese BMW era el carro de Hao.- Ahí, está, entremos- y diciendo esto, los dos se dispusieron a ir al hospital.

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en la sala donando sangre, ella estaba tranquila pero se preguntaba por qué Yoh no dejaba de verla, cuál era el plan macabro que él tenía.

-Deberíamos de tomar una fotografía y colgarla en la chimenea- decía divertido Yoh.

-¿A mí?- preguntaba Anna.

-No, a ti y a Hao.

-Ah, no lo creo, no soy nada fotogénica- decía mientras cerraba el brazo, ya que le habían terminado de sacar sangre.

-Ja, no lo creo- decía Yoh porque en realidad no podía negar que Anna era muy bella.

-Bien tómese esta pastilla y no se mueva o de lo contrario se mareará- decía una enfermera a Anna.

-¿Y cuándo empezaste a salir con Hao?

-El 7 de septiembre- diciendo esto Anna tragó su pastilla.

-¿3 meses? Eso es muy rápido no lo crees.

-No tienes idea- y dicho esto Anna se dispuso a marcharse.

-Señorita, no puede levantarse así- decía la enfermera.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.

-¡Anna espera!- decía Yoh quien también se apuraba a seguirla.

-Espere no he terminado con usted- decía la enfermera molesta.

-Descuide estoy bien, estoy bien- decía Yoh pero ya al estar bien parado se desplomó en el suelo.

-¿Para qué diablos tiene una tele? Por todos los cielos está en coma- decía Yohmei quien se encontraba con la familia en el cuarto de Hao.

-Papá, ten cuidado puede oírte.- decía Keiko.

-Pues entonces tráele una radio- le respondía Yohmei.

-A lo mejor quiere que le cantemos algo- decía entusiasmada Tamao.

-Tal vez Anna sepa su canción favorita- decía Yoh quien entraba con ella al cuarto.

-Pin Pon es un muñe…

-Co…- le completó Anna a Keiko.- El muñeco Pin Pon- decía Anna.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Mikihisa.

-¿Con cuál figura geométrica se identifica Hao?

-Es… estrellas- decía titubeando Anna.

-¿Estrellas? ¡Ja!... de hecho ese es su figura preferida- decía algo apenado Yoh, ya que Anna había acertado y quiso atraparla con las manos en la masa. **(Jajaja quise poner estrellas, ya saben, por el equipo estrella xD)**- ¿Y su helado favorito?- seguía preguntando Yoh.

-Chocolate con crema de maní- decía Anna al recordar que cuando abrió el refrigerador hace rato, pudo ver que su nevera estaba llena de ese helado.

-¿Animal favorito?

-¡Gatos!

-¿Qué elemento prefiere, fuego o agua?

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?- decía algo irritado Mikihisa.

-Yoh, por qué le estás haciendo todas estas preguntas a Anna- decía Kino.

-A mí no me lo preguntes, pregúntaselo a su novio- cuando Yoh dijo eso Anna abrió los ojos como platos, pues no tenía idea de quién hablaba, ya que el único ''novio'' que tenía era Hao.

-Yoh, eso no me causa gracia, sabes cómo está tu gemelo y tú con esto- decía malhumorada Keiko.

-No, no, no, no me refiero a este novio, sino a Horokeu Usui, o mejor dicho, Horo Horo.- cuando dijo eso, los Asakura voltearon a ver a Anna, pero ella empezó a estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Dijiste, Horo Horo?- preguntaba de forma graciosa Anna.

-Así, es, Horo Horo.-decía muy serio Yoh.-Me dijo que eran íntimos, que ustedes, ya sabes, eso.

-También dice que es el dueño de media cuadra, que tiene un enorme campo de plantas y que algún día será un excelente actor, añadiendo claro que inventó el papel aluminio y que su última novia fue Shakira. **(ok hahaha, creo que exageré, pero el campo de plantas no pude evitarlo xD)**

-Pues estaba muy cuerdo cuando hablé con él.

-Oh, cielos, no, el corazón- decía Kino.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Keiko.

-¿Has visto lo que has hecho?- decía molesto Mikihisa.

-¿Yo qué he hecho?- decía Yoh con tono de inocente.

-Seguro que si ella quisiera demostrarlo, lo demortraría, ¿cierto?- y diciendo esto Kino, todos voltearon a verla, entre ellos Yoh, que no dejaba de comerla con la mirada.

-Ha…ha…Hao… Sólo tiene… sólo tiene un testículo- decía toda roja Anna, que nunca quiso decirlo pero al ver como todos la miraban de forma sospechosa gracias a las intrigas de su querido ''cuñadito'' tuvo que sacar la información que le había dicho anteriormente Lyzerg Diethel. Todos al escucharla quedaron atónitos.

-¡No es posible!- decía Yoh.

-¡Lo es!- decía Anna muy segura- Hace poco más de un mes tuvo un accidente jugando baloncesto con su amigo Lyzerg, quien traía un bolígrafo en su bolsillo.

-¡Ay!- decían todos con cara de dolor.

-Tal vez, tú…- decía Yoh mientras miraba a su papá.

-No, yo no- decía Mikihisa.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que comprobarlo- decía Yohmei, pero al ver que nadie quería, Keiko intervino:

-Está bien, yo soy su madre, lo haré- al decir eso ella se acercó a la cama, todos voltearon para no ver lo que haría, levantó la sábana y he ahí la sorpresa.

Poco después se podía observar a la familia Asakura que se encontraba a punto de subir a un elevador, cuando éste se abrió entraron.

-¡Qué barbaridad!- dijo Keiko, quien no podía asimilar lo que había pasado con su hijo.

-Vaya sorpresa que nos dio mi hermano- decía Tamao.

-Hay que ver el lado bueno, así tendrá más espacio en sus calzones- dijo esto Kino como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

-¡Mamá!- y con esto que Keiko dijo, se cerró el elevador.

**N/A: Bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic espero les haya gustado, pobre Hao T_T…..gracias por seguir leyendo, en especial a: Melanie Tao de Usui, Itako Ana Tenshi, anneyk y lexie annatsumi asakura kido, vampire manson y a los demás :D**


	7. Me estoy enamorando de ti

**ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI**

Anna Kyoyama había pasado una tarde muy loca, ya estaba cansada sinceramente de estarles mintiendo a los Asakura, ellos que habían sido tan amables y lindos con ella, pero aún no se podría arriesgar a decirles toda la verdad, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando en eso tocaron a la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó cansada Anna.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- se escuchó la voz de afuera. En eso Anna reconoció de quién se trataba y abrió la puerta.

-Qué quieres Horo.

-Me has dejado plantado- decía él con tono de indignado mientras entraba al departamento de Anna.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del patinaje, te dije que te había comprado una entrada para que fuéramos juntos.

-Yo jamás dije que iría contigo.

-Sí lo dijiste.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!- pero antes de que ambos pudieran continuar, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.- ¿Quién es?- preguntó ella.

-Anna, soy yo, Yohmei.

-¡Dios mío!- diciendo esto Anna llevaba a Horo Horo al armario.

-¿Quién es? ¿Estás engañando a Horo Horo?

-Qué engañando no qué nada, sino soy tu novia.

-Voy a darle una paliza.

-No qué paliza, métete ahí- y diciendo eso Anna metió al armario a Horo Horo.

-Ni una palabra- y diciendo esto, le cerró la puerta para así dirigirse a la entrada principal para abrirle a Yohmei.-¡Hola!

-Hola, Anna, ¿tienes visitas?-preguntó Yohmei.

-No, era la tele, la dejé prendida.

-¡Ah!

-Pero pase, pase. ¿Quiere tomar un café, té o agua?

-No nada, gracias. Anna, hay una cosa que debes saber.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó intrigada ella.

-La noche que estuviste en el hospital con Hao, yo estaba en el pasillo y… escuché todo. ¡Sé toda la verdad!- al decir eso, Anna sólo volteó hacia el otro lado, preocupada y asombrada, pues ya su pequeño truco se había descubierto.

-Yo…yo lo siento, no tiene por qué preocuparse, mañana mismo les diré la verdad- decía preocupada Anna.

-No, no les digas nada- dijo Yohmei haciendo que Anna se extrañara.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que nunca le harías daño a la familia?

-Sí.

-Bueno, desde que te han conocido creen que han recuperado a Hao. Si les dices la verdad, volverán a perderlo. Te necesitan Anna, igual que tú a ellos. Sé que eres una buena chica, y que harás lo que debes hacer.

-No sé- dijo con una sonrisa Anna, pues lo que le había dicho Yohmei le había llegado.

-Sí, sí lo harás- y diciendo esto, Yohmei se retiró de ella para dirigirse a la puerta para irse, cuando en eso voltea- ¡Ah, por cierto! Cómo es que sabías que Hao sólo tenía un…. un…- diciendo esto sólo hacía señas refiriéndose a eso que Anna les había mencionado del accidente.- Ah, sabes qué olvídalo, no quiero saberlo, jajaja.- y diciendo eso abrió la puerta para irse- ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- al decir eso, Anna escuchó un ruido que provenía del armario, así que decidió ir a abrir.- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Me he resbalado- decía Horo Horo mientras sostenía una zapatilla de ella.

-¿Te has puesto mi zapatilla?- le preguntó asombrada.

-¡No! Sólo me resbalé y mi pie quedó dentro del zapato- decía Horo Horo tratando de disimular lo que había pasado.

-Tú…- pero Anna no pudo terminar porque se volvió a escuchar otro toque en la puerta- ¿Quién?

-Anna, soy yo, Yoh Asakura.

-Me lleva… ¿Es que ya nadie usa el teléfono?- decía irritada Anna.

-Yo sí-le respondió Horo Horo.

-No me refiero a llamadas eróticas.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- dijo gritando Horo Horo quien fue empujado una vez más dentro del armario. **(Jajaja, lo sé, me recordó al manga cuando Horo es adulto y llega Hana y lo ve leyendo hentai pff hahah xD)**

-¡Hola! ¿Qué, más preguntas?- decía de forma sarcástica Anna a Yoh.

-No, te he traído un regalo de compromiso- decía él.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-No es mío, es de mis padres.

-¡Ah!

-Está en el camión, ¿te lo subo? ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Ese que bajó era mi abuelo?- y cuando preguntó eso, se escuchó un ruido que provenía del armario.- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡El gato!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle Anna.

-¡Qué grande!

-Creo que lo mejor sería subirlo, subirlo al departamento de Hao- decía nerviosa Anna.

-Pero no sabes lo que es.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa creo que luciría mejor en el departamento de Hao. Te acompaño- y diciendo esto, los dos se dispusieron a ir al departamento de Hao.

Ya estaban frente al edificio donde vivía Hao, así que Yoh decidió estacionar su camión en paralelo, pero quedó muy pegado de un carro.

-Creo que te has estacionado muy pegado- decía Anna.

-Qué más da, tengo que descargar todo eso, ¿preparada para la sorpresa?- y diciendo esto, Yoh alzó la rejilla de atrás del camión revelando una mecedora de madera, finamente tallada y muy moderna.

-¡Es muy bonita!- decía Anna mientras subía al camión para verla. – Se nota que está muy cómoda.

-¿En serio te gusta?- preguntó Yoh.

-Claro, siempre he querido una mecedora- dijo ella.

-Lástima, porque tu regalo es ese de allá- dijo señalando a un sillón que ya sinceramente estaba muy pasado de moda, era como de los 70´s.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo apenada Anna.

-Ah, no te preocupes; por cierto esta silla yo la hice.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba asombrada Anna.

-Sí, impresionante, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Y mecerte- al decir eso Yoh, Anna se sentó en la silla y empezó a mecerse.

-Vaya, es impresionante. Deberías dedicarte a esto.

-Bueno, no es tan fácil.

-Ah, claro. Tienes que trabajar con tu padre.

-La empresa se llamaba Asakura e hijos. Cuando Hao se fue a la universidad se convirtió en Asakura e hijo, aunque en realidad, debería ser sólo Asakura.- dijo Yoh, a lo que Anna sólo reflexionaba en el comentario.

Rato después se podía observar a Yoh y Anna moviendo el sillón directamente al edificio, lo habían metido ya a la parte del lobby, Anna se había quedado con el mueble en lo que Yoh volvía a cerrar la puerta, pues la habían dejado abierta para meterlo, cuando en eso se les acerca el guardia.

-Oiga joven, a qué departamento van- preguntó el guardia.

-Al G 57.

-Ah, es que verá joven, yo tengo que anunciar las visitas, no puede entrar así por nada más.

-Estoy con ella, la estoy ayudando- decía Yoh mientras le señalaba a Anna por el ventanal del edificio.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó el guardia sin saber qué pasaba.

-¿No la conoce?- preguntó Yoh.

-Bueno, es que soy nuevo, tal vez por eso- decía el guardia.

-Ah, pues, ella es la prometida de Hao Asakura, el que vive en el G 57.

-¡Oh!- decía sorprendido el guardia- ¡Oh, sí! Me han hablado mucho de ella, joven, me han dicho que es de mucho cuidado.

-Ni lo mencione- decía Yoh de una forma divertida.

Ya arriba en el departamento, Anna e Yoh estaban batallando en poder meter el sillón, trataban y trataban pero no podían, hasta la de mil intentos, lo empujaron con tanta fuerza que pasaron rompiendo un pedazo del marco de la puerta y Anna pasó empujando un florero que estaba en una mesita, el cual se quebró y derramo todo el líquido azul que se encontraba dentro de éste, machando así la alfombra blanca del departamento de Hao.

-Creo que encontramos el sitio ideal para el sofá- dijo Yoh causándole gracia a Anna por ese comentario, así que los dos decidieron poner el mueble ahí.

De regreso al estacionamiento, Yoh pudo notar que lo dejaron encerrado, pues se había puesto pegado al carro de enfrente que ni si quiera para ningún lado podía moverse.

-¡Oh, no! Este tonto me dejó atrapado.

-Yo te dije que te habías pegado al de adelante.

-Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, me retiro, buenas noches- decía Anna.

-¿Buenas noches? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo?

-Pues, sí, sí.

-Quizás deba acompañarte a tu casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Como protección.

-No, no hace falta, estoy bien, sé cuidarme sola- decía ella.

-Es por mí, no quiero quedarme aquí solo, estamos en Tokyo.

-Je, está bien, acompáñame- dijo Anna divertida, haciendo que Yoh la empezara a seguir.

Era una noche fría y bonita en la ciudad de Tokyo, Anna e Yoh estaban caminando por un parque que se encontraba en la parte del centro de la ciudad, todos los edificios llenos de luces y en la parte del lago del parque, estaba una pista de patinaje, ya que estaba congelado.

-¿Tienes cara de frío?- decía Yoh.

-¿Será porque tengo frío?- decía sonriendo Anna.- ¿Y tú?

-Esta chamarra es reversible, así que la tengo puesta del lado caliente.

-Jaja, entiendo.

-Creo que necesitas un abrigo mejor- le decía Yoh a Anna, pues éste le quedaba muy grande a ella.

-Este era de mi padre.

-Ah, pues se estará muriendo de frío.

-Está muerto- dijo tranquila ella.

-Oh, no es tu culpa. Murió hace tres años. Y de mi madre ni me acuerdo, así que…

-Cómo era tu padre- le preguntó Yoh.

-Se parecía a mí, rubio, flaco.

-Jajaja, no, me refiero a, ¿qué es lo que más recuerdas de él?- decía sonriendo Yoh.

-Bueno… le gustaban mucho los mapas. Cuando oíamos el nombre de una ciudad, tomábamos el atlas, y buscábamos la ciudad trazando en él una ruta de cómo llegar ahí.

-Si pudieras escoger una ciudad del mundo, ¿a dónde irías?

-¡Florencia!- le respondió rápidamente Anna.

-¡Italia! Bueno todavía no he llevado muebles a Florencia pero dicen que es muy bonito. ¿Nunca has ido?

-Bueno, ya sabes que el metro no llega precisamente a Florencia, pero… lo que si tengo, es mi pasaporte- decía Anna mientras le enseñaba el objeto a Yoh.

-¿Tienes tu pasaporte?- le decía sorprendido Yoh.

-Sí, lo tengo- decía feliz Anna.

-¿Y lo llevas en tu bolsa?

-Sí, por si tengo que salir un día inesperado del país.

-Bien, por supuesto… ¡Oh! Tienes razón, no eres nada fotogénica- decía Yoh para molestar a Anna cuando él veía su foto del pasaporte.

-¡Dame eso!- le dijo Anna algo molesta mientras le quitaba el pasaporte a Yoh.

-Tranquila, sólo bromeaba.

-Todavía no he hecho un viaje pero, estoy ahorrando y pienso ir en julio.

-Tu padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso- dijo Yoh haciendo que Anna se sonrojara.

-¡Gracias!- le respondió Anna.- Sabes, remotamente, pero, me recuerdas algo a él.

-Oh, entiendo. O sea que era un hombre con clase, auténtico, caballeroso, un hombre trabajador…

-Que acaba de pisar popó de perro- le interrumpió Anna.

-¡Oh, no!- decía Yoh mientras se reía por la humillación.

-Jajajaja, eso es tener clase- le decía divertida Anna.

Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Anna, y ellos seguían platicando.

-Bueno cuéntame más cosas, cómo fuiste en tu niñez.

-Vaya, creo que ya son muchas preguntas, ¿no?

-Lo siento, es que ya estoy empezando a temblar de frío y sólo hablando me quita el frío.

-Jajajaja- se reía Anna quien empezaba a pararse, pues ya habían llegado a los departamentos.- ¡Gracias! Me la he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también- le decía Yoh, quien a su vez miraba el patio, ya que estaba lleno de nieve y hielo- Esto está resbaloso, vamos, si ya llegamos hasta tu casa, te acompaño de una vez a la puerta.

-Jeje, pero ten cuidado, que hay hielo. Eh, ¿vas a ir a ver a Hao mañana?- pero al decir esto, Anna piso mal y se resbaló, abrazándose de Yoh para no caerse. Él la sostuvo y la empezó a levantar, pero estaba tan resbaloso el piso, que él también casi se cae. Empezaron a ''danzar'' en el hielo, porque no podían sostenerse, claro que esto provocaba risas entre ellos, pues se veían muy graciosos tratando de mantenerse firmes.

Después de varias vueltas, al fin Yoh pudo sostener bien a Anna, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de sus rostros.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

-Sí, estoy bien- decía sonrojada Anna por la proximidad de Yoh en ella.

-Bien, entonces caminemos- pero al decir eso, se cayeron ambos, haciendo que los pantalones de Yoh se rompieran por la parte trasera. **(jajaja clásico xD)**

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Yoh.

-Jajajajaja, qué ha sido eso- preguntó Anna al haber escuchado el ruido.

-Esos fueron mis pantalones o mis músculos- preguntaba Yoh mientras se empezaba a levantar.

-Jejeje, ven, dame la mano- dijo Anna mientras levantaba a Yoh.

-Uy, se ve mal. ¿Oye, no tendrás unos pantalones extra en tu casa que me prestes?- preguntaba Yoh.

-Si te quedan mis pantalones, me suicido.- decía riendo Anna.- Bueno, ya no hace falta que me sigas más, aquí ya me subo.

-¡Buenas noches!- le dijo con una sonrisa Yoh, que sólo provocaba que Anna empezara a sentir mariposas en su estómago.

-¡Buenas noches! Nos veremos algún día.

-Claro que sí- y diciendo eso Yoh, Anna sólo le dedico una sonrisa y se metió al edificio, no sin antes voltearlo a ver, ya una vez dentro empezó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su departamento cuando Horo Horo salió de la nada y le dijo:

-Anna, dime, o él o yo.

-¡Él!- le dijo ella ignorando a su vecino.

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora- le dijo él.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Anna fue a asomarse a su ventana para ver a Yoh cómo iba caminando tapándose la parte de atrás, ya que se le había roto su preciado pantalón y se le veía su calzón blanco. Anna sólo se reía al ver la escena, y empezaba a recordar lo excelente que la pasó con él, rieron, hablaron, en fin, fue un excelente paseo. Nunca la había pasado tan bien con alguien que no fuera su padre, si bien al principio detestaba a Yoh, ahora le caía muy bien, le gustaba esa sonrisa encantadora que tenía. Anna estaba pensando mucho en él, pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo, su sonrisa desapareció y ahora sólo mostraba una mueca de preocupación.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que me estoy enamorando de Yoh Asakura- dijo Anna mientras se quedaba viéndolo por la ventana.


	8. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

**¡VAYA SORPRESA!**

-¡Tengo una aventura, me gusta Yoh!- exclamó Anna a su jefe.

-¿Quién es Yoh?- preguntó Ryu.

-El hermano de Hao- dijo ella.

-¿Y qué?

-Cree que estoy comprometida.

-¿Con quién?

- ¡Con Hao!- decía Anna que se empezaba a poner histérica.

-Anna, de verdad, no tengo tiempo para esto- decía Ryu mientras firmaba unos papeles en su oficina.

-No, no, no, no… tú debes decirme qué hacer.

-Pues diles la verdad.

-No entiendes, si le digo a Yoh que le he mentido a su familia no volverá a hablarme nunca. Ni Keiko, ni Mikihisa, ni Tamao, ni la señora Kino, ni el señor Yohmei.

-¿Yohmei? ¿Quién es él?

-Es el abuelo. Pero sabes qué, creo que él lo sabe.

-Anna, uno nace en una familia, no la escoge ni se alista como los soldados.

-Ryu, dime qué debo hacer.

-Desenchúfalo- decía Ryu con mirada seria.

-¡Estás loco!- le dijo Anna.

-¿Loco? Sí, y tú engañas a un vegetal- le dijo Ryu a Anna, haciendo que hiciera muecas, pues era la pura verdad lo que él le decía.

Yoh se encontraba ese día en el cuarto de Hao, en el hospital. Estaba jugando barajas con él, claro que él mismo jugaba doble ya que su hermano no podía moverse.

-Bien, ¿vas a pasar? ¿No vas a pasar?- y al decir esto Yoh volteó la carta de Hao- Oh, veo que el chico tiene pareja. Está muy seguro es una apuesta arriesgada; yo tengo un full, qué quieres que te diga Hao, no tienes suerte en el juego, jejejeje… pero, sí en el amor- y al decir eso, Yoh soltó un suspiro, pues realmente se estaba enamorando de Anna.- Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en 5to o 6to año, se me empezó a dar bien el póker, y que volvía a casa con mucho dinero, a menudo me mandaba a llamar el director a su oficina, siempre me decía: ''Intenta parecerte más a tu hermano Hao''. Jajajaja, y sabes qué, no me importaba, ya que yo estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Y nunca sentí envidia por nada de lo que tú tenías… hasta ahora- diciendo esto Yoh, agachó su mirada, pues era verdad todo lo que decía.- Voy a cortar la baraja, la carta más alta se queda con Anna- y diciendo esto Yoh partió la baraja, pero al ver que no le salió la más alta a él, dijo:- Bueno, qué te parece dos de a tres.

La familia Asakura se encontraba cenando, habían invitado a Anna, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre para ella, que realmente parecía como si realmente fuera a casarse con Hao.

-Y dime Anna, a dónde piensan tú y Hao irse de luna de miel- preguntaba sonriendo Keiko.

-Bueno realmente aún…

-Hija, primero deja que Hao se recupere y ya después verán eso, no hay prisa- le decía Kino a Keiko, interrumpiendo a Anna, cosa que ella dio gracias.

-Oh, tienes razón. En fin, cambiando de tema, Anna de casualidad no tendrás unas amigas que pudieras presentarlas a Yoh.

-Mamá, por favor- decía Yoh apenado.

-Yo no sé qué tipo de chicas le gustan a Yoh así que no sabría si…

-Me gustan las pelirrojas, con curvas- le decía Yoh interrumpiéndola, cosa que Anna lo miró intensamente.

-Jajajaja, bueno, al menos sabemos el tipo de Anna- decía Keiko.

-No es cierto, a ti te gustan las rubias- le decía Tamao a Yoh, provocando que escupiera algo del agua que bebía.

-Tranquilo, pero qué te pasó- le decía Tamao.

-Se me fue un trago, pero ya estoy bien, gracias- decía Yoh mientras trataba de recuperar la postura, haciendo que Anna lo mirara de una forma divertida.

Y así pasaron la tarde, cada quien hablaba su tema e Yoh y Anna intercambiaban miradas coquetas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Tamao.

-Gracias, la he pasado muy bien, bueno es hora de irme- les decía Anna a la familia.

-¡Adiós querida!- le decía Keiko.

-Te acompaño- le decía Yoh mientra la acompañaba a la puerta.

-Ey chicos, están abajo del muérdago- decía Tamao con tono de complicidad.

-¡Uuuuuuu!- decían todos.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Dale un beso, muchacho!- decía Kino.

-Así, es, es una tradición- dijo Tamao.

-Vamos tonto, bésala que no tengo tu tiempo, aunque no vea oigo, así que apúrale- gritaba Kino a la pareja, así que a petición de todos, Yoh le dio un beso a Anna, fue un beso corto, y de piquito, pero para ellos, fue como tocar un pedacito de cielo, incluso, ese fue el primer beso de Anna. (Awww qué tierno *u*)

-¡Jajajajaja, bravo!- decían todos al ver la tierna escena.

-Bueno, ahora sí, adiós- decía Anna mientras salía de la casa.

-¡Adiós!- le dijeron los demás mientras cada quien se retiraba a hacer lo que siempre cada quien hacía, excepto por Yoh, quien se quedó en la puerta viendo cómo Anna tomaba el taxi y se retiraba. No podía evitar pensar en ese beso, aunque haya sido corto, pequeño o insignificante, para él ese beso había sido todo.

Era otro día ocupado en la ciudad de Tokyo, y como siempre Anna se encontraba en la taquilla, entregando los boletos para el tren, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola! Me puede dar un boleto, por favor- dijo Tamao.

-¡Tamao! ¡Hola!- saludaba Anna a ella y a otra amiga que estaba con su ''cuñada''- ¿Quiéren entrar?

-¿Se puede?- preguntaba ella.

-Claro, vengan- y al decir eso, Anna abrió la puerta de la taquilla y Tamao y su amiga entraron.

-Hola, hola, quiénes son- preguntaba sonriendo la compañera de trabajo de Anna: Jun.

-Yo soy Tamao y ella es mi amiga Pilika- decía la peli-rosada.

-Tamao, Tamao es…

-Anna va a casarse con mi hermano, Hao- interrumía Tamao provocando que Jun abriera los ojos como platos y que Anna pensara que en ese momento quería que un tren la arrollara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te vas a casar Anna?- preguntaba muy sorprendida Jun.

-Bueno, todavía no es oficial así que me resulta muy violento no decir nada- decía incoherentemente Anna haciendo que Tamao la viera con cara de pregunta.- ¡El tren! Ya llegó su tren Tamao.

-Ah, sí, gracias, nos vemos Anna- le decía ella mientras salía del lugar.

-Sí, gusto en verte y encantada de conocerte Pilika- decía Anna a la amiga de Tamao.

-¿Cómo que te casarás? ¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Jun a Anna, sin darse cuenta que Pilika aún no se retiraba del todo del lugar.

-Sí, Jun, estoy embarazada- decía Anna de forma sarcástica, pero desgraciadamente Pilika no supo que ella bromeaba y se lo creyó, así que fue a decirle a Tamao lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Anna, vamos, tienes que contarme todo- decía emocionada Jun.

-Ay, Jun, cálmate, en primer lugar para estar embarazada tendría que haberme acostado con un hombre.

-Pero, no dijiste que estabas embarazada- decía confundida Jun.

-Bueno, estamos… esperando- decía no muy segura Anna.

-¿Esperando?- decía más confusa Jun.

En el departamento de Hao Asakura, la máquina contestadora se volvió a prender, y esta vez se escuchó el siguiente mensaje:

-_¡Hola Hao, soy Jeanne! Acabo de regresar a Tokyo y pues heme aquí… oye estoy muy extrañada de que no me hayas devuelto la llamada, me gustaría saber algo de ti y, y también quiero ver a mi gato. En fin, llámame._

Los Asakura estaban en su casa viendo la televisión, hablando como siempre, mientras Yoh terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

-Papá, la testamentaría Hashizume es nuestra- dijo Yoh cuando colgaba el teléfono.

-¡Bien hecho, Yoh!- decía Mikihisa mientras aplaudía.

-¡Atención todos!- decía Tamao mientras todos volteaban a verla- ¡Anna está embarazada!- dijo ella haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, en especial Yoh que la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- le preguntó Kino, mientras todos empezaban a preguntar acerca de eso.

-Me lo dijo Pilika- decía Tamao.

-¿Yoh, tú sabías algo?- preguntaba Keiko a su hijo, pero Yoh ya se había marchado.

Anna se estaba arreglando para salir, realmente iba muy bien vestida, no formal pero iba perfecta para la fiesta de año nuevo que la había invitado Jun. Estaba caminando fuera de su casa cuando en eso ve que Yoh está afuera esperando.

-¡Yoh!- dijo ella.

-¡Hola! ¡Vaya!- dijo muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-Es que… es que estás… hoy te ves muy bella- dijo Yoh sonrojado, haciendo que ella se pusiera colorada.

-¡Oh, gracias!- le contestó muy apenada. –No es por ser grosera pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eh… eh…yo… ¿vas a una fiesta?- preguntó de forma nerviosa.

-Sí, mi amiga Jun hará una fiesta esta noche.

-Oh, ven te dejo- decía Yoh mientras abría la puerta del camión.

-Oh, pero no es necesario, ella no vive muy lejos.

-No, vente, súbete-

-Pero, está aquí al lado, en serio, no es ninguna molestia.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a cargar cosas- decía Yoh mientras le cerraba la puerta a Anna y él se disponía a manejar.

-¿Qué, está todo bien?- preguntaba Anna.

-Sí, todo está muy bien.

-Estás muy raro hoy- decía Anna quien ya se encontraba caminando junto con Yoh rumbo a la casa de Jun.

-No, no estoy raro- le respondía Yoh.- Bueno, qué pasa con Hao- preguntaba Yoh quien ya se encontraba junto con Anna en la puerta de Jun.

-¿Qué, qué pasa con Hao?- preguntaba extrañada Anna.

-Sí, creo que Hao se llevará muchas sorpresas cuando despierte- se refería Yoh por lo del supuesto embarazo que Anna tenía, y antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Jun abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡Hola, Anna!- decía emocionada Jun mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-¡Hola, Jun!

-Ah, pero pasen, pasen. Oigan todos chicos, llegó Anna con su prometido- y al decir eso, todos los presentes aplaudían, pero Yoh sólo quería salirse corriendo de ahí, pero antes de poder hacerlo, le cerraron la puerta.

-Anna, qué bueno que viniste- decía Ryu quien a su vez examinaba al joven que se encontraba a su lado. - ¿Y quién es ese?

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le decía Anna mientras se lo llevaba al comedor.

-¿Ese es Hao? ¡Vaya, se ve bastante bien!

-Ese no es Hao, es Yoh- le decía Anna.

-¿Y quién es Yoh?

-El hermano de Hao.

-El que está en coma.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y por qué lo has traído?

-Yo no lo he traído, él me siguió.

-Así que Yoh es tu prometido.

-No, Hao.

-Pero Hao no sabe ni que existes.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Así que Yoh es Hao.

-¡Sí!- decía confundida Anna.

-¡Anna!

-¿Sí?

-¡Necesitas ayuda, santo cielo!- decía irritado Ryu, pues vio que Anna ya estaba enredada en una enorme telaraña.

Anna al sentirse tan confundida y loca, decidió tomar un ponche con licor que había en la mesa, pero el gusto no le duró tanto porque llegó Yoh alarmado.

-¡Anna, eso tiene alcohol!

-¡Gracias a Kami!

-Pero no debes de beber eso.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no es bueno para el bebé- y diciendo esto Yoh, hizo que todos los presentes se les quedaran viendo, ya que había hablado en voz alta debido al ruido de la música.

-Anna, espera. Perdón, creo que la noche no ha resultado bien- decía Yoh mientras seguía el ritmo del caminar de Anna.

-¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que no haya salido bien?- decía ella un poco molesta, ya que gracias a la imprudencia de Yoh, no pudo quedarse más tiempo en casa de Jun.

-No, no, yo… ¿puedes ir un poco más despacio?- diciendo esto Anna se detuvo.- Verás, todo fue un mal entendido.

-A ver dime, ¿por qué creías que estaba embarazada?- preguntaba Anna mientras se recargaba de una de las paredes del edificio de su departamento, ya que ya habían llegado ahí.

-Pues, Tamao me dijo que había escuchado algo de eso.

-Jejeje, ¿y tú le creíste?

-Pues, no tenía motivos para no creerle- al decir eso, la sonrisa de Anna se desapareció y ahora sólo tenía una mirada seria.

-Piensas que sólo por ese motivo Hao se casaría conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No, no, je…- decía Yoh no muy convencido, cosa que Anna ahora estaba más seria.

-¡Buenas noches!- decía ella mientras se retiraba.

-La verdad es que no eres el tipo de Hao- decía Yoh.

-De acuerdo Yoh, muy bien, y de quién soy el tipo- decía de forma retadora, Anna.

-Pues….- pero Yoh no habló, ya que no quería arriesgarse a confesarle sus sentimientos a ella, y menos ahora que la había hecho enojar.

-¡Gracias!- decía molesta Anna.

-Oye, me parece estupendo lo tuyo con Hao, pero no todo mundo piensa lo mismo y…

-Sabes una cosa, he pasado navidades horribles, y tú ahora me estás fastidiando el año nuevo, así que déjame en paz, quieres.- decía cada vez más irritada Anna.

-Espera, no te entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Yoh?

-Quiero que te sientas contenta y feliz.

-¿Es que pretendes ser un gurú de la felicidad? ¿Eres feliz? Creo que nunca has tenido una conversación entera con tu padre, quieres dejar el negocio verdad, pero no te has atrevido a hablar de eso con él, así que, qué esperas a hacerlo- decía molesta Anna.

-Oye, tú no sabes nada de mi familia, no por el solo hecho de pasar una semana con ellos, te convierte en una experta- decía Yoh ahora con un tono igual de molesto.

-Y tú tampoco lo eres después de toda una vida- y diciendo esto, Anna entró al edificio, el cual Yoh no tardó en seguirla.

-Ya sé que mantener feliz a una familia resulta complicado, ¿se sentiría feliz tu padre al saber que estás en una taquilla soñando con ir a unas vacaciones que nunca te tomas?

-No, claro que no- decía con algo de tristeza Anna.- Tienes razón, pero tú no tienes idea de lo que es estar solo.

-Bueno, tienes a Hao- decía Yoh tratando de consolarla.

-No tengo a nadie- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Buenas noches!- dijo ella al cerrar la puerta de su departamento, dejando a un Yoh pensativo afuera. Escuchaba a todos mientras festejaban, y ella de nuevo terminó pasándola sola.- ¡Feliz año nuevo!- dijo en susurro Anna, y de ahí se dispuso a ir a dormir.

Mientras, en el hospital todos igual celebraban el año nuevo, doctores y enfermeros estaban brindando y cantando, así que no se dieron cuenta que en ese momento, en uno de los cuartos, Hao Asakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en una cama dentro de un cuarto de un hospital. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

**N/A: Chan, chan, channnnn! ****Jajaja, pues ya desperto nuestro querido Hao..qué sorpresas ocurrirán? ¿Qué sucederá cuando Hao vea a Anna? ¿La reconocerá? ¿Ella les dirá la verdad a los Asakura? Espérenlo en el próximo capítulo, ya mero llego al desenlace de esta historia y muchas gracias por sus reviews…me alegran el día, son bien lindos! ¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!**


	9. ¿Quién eres tú?

**¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?**

La familia Asakura se encontraba en el hospital, ya que les habían avisado que un milagro había sucedido, pues Hao Asakura había despertado.

-Sr. Mkihisa, vine en cuanto pude. ¿Cómo está Hao?- preguntaba Anna quien también acababa de llegar.

-¡Hao despertó!- dijo emocionado Mikihisa, cosa que Anna sólo significaba una cosa: adiós farsa. Así que quiso fingir que se iba al baño, pero Mikihisa no la dejó, la tomó del brazo y la metió al cuarto.

-Ven hija, él se alegrará mucho de verte- le decía mientras entraba junto con ella al cuarto.

-¡Vaya que sí!- decía entre dientes Anna.

-Hao, Hao- decía el Dr. Fausto mientras lo sacudía despacio.

-¿Eh?- dijo Hao somnoliento, pues apenas abría los ojos.

-Tu familia está aquí, Hao- dijo Fausto, mientras todos miraban a Hao con alegría; Anna fingía su enorme sonrisa, bueno en realidad se alegraba que él había despertado, pero por otra parte quería salir huyendo de ahí.

Hao abría lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a su padre que le levantaba el pulgar y le sonreía, después estaba su mamá que le brindaba una enorme sonrisa y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, a su lado estaba Tamao, su abuelo, una linda chica rubia, su abuela…pero, volvió a fijar su vista en la rubia, ya que la desconocía por completo.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó Hao, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla seriamente, y Anna y Yohmei sintiéndose que el mundo se les venía abajo.

-¡Por Kami!- expresaba Mikihisa, a lo cual Anna no sabía si era algo bueno o malo- ¡Tiene amnesia!- decía el padre de Hao mientras que por el momento, esto fue un alivio para Anna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-La amnesia selectiva es una condición en la cual la pérdida de memoria está localizada y limitada a eventos aislados- decía el doctor Fausto a la familia.

-¿Amnesia selectiva?- preguntaba Keiko.

-Sí- le respondía Fausto.

-Escuchen, yo… tengo algo que decirles- decía Anna quien ya no aguantaba más con la farsa.- Es algo verdaderamente importante… nunca estuve.

-¿Embarazada?- le interrumpía Kino.

-¿Eh?- preguntaba confundida Anna.

-Lo sabemos, Yoh nos llamó- decía Kino mientras todos asentían. A su vez, Yoh entraba al hospital

-¡Yoh!- decían las tres mujeres de su vida.

-Hola, veo que ya se recuperó- decía sonriendo Yoh.

-Doctor, despertó otra vez- dijo un enfermero a Fausto, haciendo que todos se dirigieran hacia el cuarto de nuevo. Anna aprovechó esto para poder hablar con Yohmei.

-¡Sr. Yohmei!- le decía desesperadamente Anna.

-No, tranquila. Escucha déjame manejar esto, yo soy el abuelo, soy muy grande para que me maten, me haré cargo de eso, de acuerdo, y lo haré ahora mismo, estoy detrás de ti- decía Yohmei mientras iba con Anna, pero cuando ella se adelantó hacia el cuarto, él se desvió para poder ir al baño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hola!- decía alegremente Keiko.

-Ey, hola- decía Hao quien se alegraba de ver a su familia. En ese momento Anna entró al cuarto.

-Ey, llegó Anna- decía Yoh.

-¿Recuerdas a Anna?- preguntaba Mikihisa haciendo que Hao la mirara profundamente, pero estaba desconcertado por ver a alguien con su familia que él no conocía.

-¿Tengo qué?- preguntaba él quitado de la pena.

-Mírala bien- decía Mikihisa, a lo que su hijo hizo caso y a volvía a observar, Anna sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa, que más que de alegría era de preocupación, así que volvió a ver a sus padres y dijo:

-Me parece familiar… ¿por qué?- preguntaba Hao, ya que en su inconsciente, él la había visto cada día en la taquilla.

-Creo que ya está volviendo- decía Keiko.

-¿Volviendo? ¿Quién está volviendo?- preguntaba confundido Hao.

-Hao, tienes amnesia- decía con tranquilidad Keiko.

-¿Enserio?- decía sorprendido Hao, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí, y además estás comprometido- decía Kino.

-¿Con quién?- preguntaba aún más confundido él.

-Con Anna- le respondía Tamao.

-¿Anna? ¿Quién es Anna?- preguntaba ahora espantado Hao, ya que no recordaba nada.

-No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad amor?- preguntaba Keiko sonriendo, ya que se le hacía tierno que su hijo estuviera tan confundido.

-No, yo…

-Disculpe, traje gelatina para usted- decía la enfermera Eliza interrumpiendo a Hao.

-¿Me gusta la gelatina?- preguntaba con temor Hao.

-¡Yum!- le hacía su mamá.

-Bien, es suficiente emoción para una noche- decía Fausto al ver que su paciente se confundía cada vez más.

-Bien, sigue así campeón, recuerda que tú eres una estrella **(lo sé hahah, Hao siempre lo será xD)**- decía Mikihisa.

-Nos vemos amor- le decía Keiko mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Nos vemos mamá- le respondía Hao y veía como su familia se retiraba del lugar felices.

En eso Yohmei llegaba, pero no le dio tiempo de reunirse con la familia porque Anna lo acorraló.

-¿Sr. Yohmei, dónde ha estado?- le dijo Anna.

-¿Qué, no puedo ir al baño?- le decía él.

-¡Sr. Yohmei!- exclamaba Anna.

-¿Qué? Yo lo manejaré, yo les diré.

-¿Cuándo, cuándo, en mis bodas de oro?- preguntaba sarcásticamente Anna.

-No, Anna, se los diré, ya dije que les diré- decía Yohmei mientras era jalado del brazo por Anna.

-Pues más vale que lo haga pronto- le amenazaba Anna. **(ya se había tardado, hahaha)**

Mientras Hao, seguía confundido en su cuarto así que decidió decir lo siguiente:

-A,B,C,D,E,F,G….-repasaba Hao para saber si recordaba todo lo que él creía saber, empezando por el alfabeto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en el camión de él, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, pues ya era noche. Había permanecido callados en el camino, la situación estaba algo incómoda, así que él decidió romper el hielo.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado- dijo Yoh.

-Sí… sabes, te has portado maravilloso esta semana- le decía Anna.

-Je, ahhh, sí… sobre todo cuando te acusé de mentir frente a todos, o cuando te acusé de tener relaciones con Horo Horo… o cuando creí que estabas embarazada y lo anuncié frente a todos tus amigos- decía muy apenado Yoh por todas sus acciones.

-¿Has tenido una semana muy pesada, no es cierto?- decía de forma divertida Anna.

-Ni lo menciones- decía Yoh devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Yoh… a partir de mañana probablemente, las cosas serán diferentes- le decía Anna imaginándose de que Yohmei ya les hubiera contado la verdad a la familia.

-Sí- decía suspirando Yoh.

-Sólo quería que supieras que te has convertido… en un gran amigo- decía con algo de nostalgia Anna.

-Bien- decía Anna mientras abría la puerta del camión y comenzaba a bajarse.

-Gran amigo- decía casi en susurro Yoh y con algo de decepción en su voz.- ¡Anna!

-¿Sí?- le dijo ella.

-No quise decir… lo que dije de ti y Hao la otra noche… creo que ustedes harán, una magnífica pareja y… me da gusto que ya no estarás sola nunca más.

-Sí… nos vemos- decía con tono de decepción Anna, ya que se imaginaba que Yoh le diría otra cosa.

-¡Adiós!- y diciendo esto Yoh, Anna cerró la puerta de su camión para dirigirse a su departamento, pensando en qué será el día de mañana cuando el momento de la verdad llegue a decirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era la mañana del día siguiente, y en la casa Asakura, Mikihisa se encontraba leyendo el periódico, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

-¿Yoh, eres tú?

-Hola, papá. Te traje unas donas- le dijo el nombrado.

-Ay, eres mi salvador, tú mamá me hace comer muffins de fibra, y sinceramente ya me estaba hartando.

-¿Estás buscando algo?

-Ah, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Nos perdimos muchas cosas nuevas después de la navidad. Ha sido una semana dura, la vida es un dolor de cabeza, trabajas, trabajas duro, tratas de proveer a la familia y entonces , por un minuto, todo está bien, todos están bien, todos felices, y en ese minuto, tiene paz.

-Papá, este no es ese minuto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Recuerdas la mecedora que le hice a la abuela.

-Claro, te quedó muy bien, un diseño exclusivo.

-Bien, hace dos meses vendí tres sillas como esa. Y ya vendí dos comedores, y tengo seis pedidos más.

-Eso es una buena entrada extra.

-No es sólo una entrada extra, es un… buen negocio- decía nervioso Yoh temeroso a lo que su padre le fuera a decir.

-Espera un minuto, ¿no quieres mi compañía?- dijo Mikihisa haciendo que Yoh agachara la cabeza y se armara de valor para responderle con la verdad.

-No… no la quiero- le dijo Yoh con honestidad.

-Desde cuándo has sentido esto.

-Hace años.

-Y por qué no lo dijiste antes. Pude haberle vendido esto al tío Yohken **(no se me ocurrió otro familiar de Yoh haha xD)** por el doble de su valor. Pude haber llevado a tu madre a un crucero.

-¿No estás enfadado?- preguntaba ilusionado Yoh al ver que su padre le decía eso.

-¿Enfadado? Tú estás loco por hacer mecedoras, jajaja- reía Mikihisa junto a su hijo y ambos se disponían a comer donas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-22-10-40, la combinación de mi casillero, me gustan mucho las estrellas, nací el 12 de mayo de 1985, jugué en el Equipo Estrella de baloncesto en la preparatoria **(no pude evitar llamar así al equipo xD)- **decía Hao seguro de lo que decía, pues había recordado cada detalle de su vida.

-Tienes que recordad a Anna- decía cansada Tamao, ya que había repasado toda su vida y a Anna aún no la mencionaba.

-Mi número social era el 144-568-94.

-La amas- le decía Keiko, mientras volteaba a ver a su padre, quien se acercaba con ellos.- Sólo que, no la recuerdas.

-Tuve un promedio de 10 en la universidad- seguía hablando Hao.

-¿Puedo tener un momento privado con mi nieto?- preguntaba Yohmei.

-¿Está bien todo?- preguntaba Mikihisa.

-Sólo desea hablar con mi nieto- le respondía Yohmei.

-Bien, en un rato volvemos hijo- le decía Mikihisa a Hao.

-Sí, está bien papá- le decía Hao.

-Cualquier cosa, estaremos en la cafetería- les decía Keiko.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- se despedía Yohmei mientras veía como su hija y su familia se retiraban de ahí.- Te conozco desde que naciste, he estado en todos los momentos importantes de tu vida, desde los scouts hasta el día que te salió vello.- decía esto haciendo que Hao empezara a sonreír al recordar esos tiempos- Tienes buena educación, eres popular con tus amigos, tienes una buena vida, y todos saben que eres guapo, pero hijo… eres un tarado.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó extrañado Hao al ver que su abuelo se refirió de él de esa manera.

-Escucha soy tu abuelo, te quiero mucho al igual que tu gemelo Yoh… pero el caso es que eres… bueno un tarado.

-¿Hay un propósito en esto?- preguntaba confundido Hao al seguir sin entender por qué su abuelo lo insultaba.

-¡Ann! Mira hay algo que debes saber, verás ella… Hao…ella es, je, bueno, bueno… - Yohmei quería decirle la verdad, pero aunque tratara no podía contarle, así que decidió seguir con el juego- Sabes, ella es tu prometida, pero no sólo eso, sino también es tu ángel guardián…Hao ella te salvó la vida. Ahora va a venir a verte, quiero que te hagas un favor, y quiero que escuches con el corazón de un hombre que recibió una segunda oportunidad- decía Yohmei haciendo que Hao no perdiera la concentración en su abuelo- Después de dos minutos sino estás enamorado de ella, bueno, dile que quieres terminar, y que volverás a ser un tarado. Pero si en ese tiempo ves en ella lo que a nosotros nos tomó segundos ver, te le declararás de nuevo y te casarás antes de que tenga oportunidad de escapar, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que venga tómate tu tiempo y piensa en lo que un viejo tarado te dijo- y diciendo esto, Yohmei se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero volteó para decirle un último consejo a su nieto- Sabes, si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos, yo me casaría con ella… es una broma, jaja.

-Ah, sí claro, jaja- le respondía Hao de forma tardada, y así Yohmei se retiró del cuarto, dejando a un muy pensativo Hao.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna se encontraba en el hospital, pues iba a devolverle las cosas a Hao, estaba algo nerviosa pues no sabía cómo habían reaccionado ante la supuesta confesión de Yohmei. Ya había entrado al cuarto y pudo observar que Hao estaba tomando una siesta, así que decidió entrar lo más silenciosamente posible, pero su gusto no le duró mucho porque Hao despertó y la vio.

-¡Anna!- dijo él sonriendo.

-¡Hola!- decía de forma nerviosa ella.

-¡Hola!- le respondía.

-Amm… vine a dejarte tus cosas- decía Anna mientras la ponía sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres un sándwich?

-Ah, no gracias, estoy bien. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Quisiera mi ropa- decía sonriendo Hao.

-Bueno, me gusta tu traje de rayas.

-¿El cruzado?

-¡Sí!

-¡Es mi favorito!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!- decía Hao con esa sonrisa que Anna amaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar el ver a Yoh en Hao.- Por favor, siéntate- le dijo él a ella, así que Anna accedió en sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-He visto una foto tuya de cuando salvaste a los gatitos- le dijo Anna para romper la tensión nerviosa que había.

-Ah… nunca me llaman ni me escribe- decía divertido Hao, haciendo que Anna riera.- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, de adulto uno ya no hace esa clase de heroísmos.

-Claro que no… pero tú sí- le decía Hao mientras la veía.

-Oh, no, lo de saltar a las vías del tren no fue algo muy heroico, créeme- decía ella.

-Yo nunca he hecho algo tan heroico como eso- le decía Hao.- Una vez perseguí a un ladrón.

-Bueno, ya es algo.

-Pero fingí que me había hecho un esguince.

-Oh…bueno, no cualquier hombre se hubiera atrevido a perseguirle, yo trabajo en el tren y te aseguro que lo sé… Tú siempre cedes tu asiento en el tren-decía orgullosa Anna.

-Bueno, eso no es heroico.

-Sí lo es para al que se lo cedes- diciendo esto Hao no pudo evitar sonreírle, realmente Anna era una mujer muy bonita.- Y tú siempre hacías que en todos mis días tuviese una ilusión- decía Anna recordando cómo antes suspiraba mucho por Hao.

-Creo que me recuerdas a alguien- le decía Hao haciendo que Anna se pusiera nerviosa- Creo a ti misma- le dijo él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el edificio de donde vivía Hao, se podía observar a una mujer de cabellos plateados, muy elegante en vestir e iba caminando rápidamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el guardia, así que se acercó a ella, quien por cierto esa mujer, era nada menos que Jeanne, la verdadera novia de Hao.

-Disculpe señorita, pero a dónde va- le preguntó el guardia a la muchacha.

-Usted es nuevo- le afirmo Jeanne.

-Sí, señorita. ¿A qué departamento va?

-Al departamento de Hao Asakura.

-Su nombre, por favor.

-Jeanne Maiden, soy la prometida de Hao Asakura.

-Jajajaja, usted no es su prometida- decía riéndose el guardia, ya que él sabía que la rubia que vio el otro día era la prometida de Hao.- Su prometida es una rubia que…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó irritada Jeanne haciendo que el guardia temiera por su vida.

**N/A: Waaaa, jajaja, ya cada vez va llegando al final la historia…Jeanne llegó, qué pasará? Hao, con ''amnesia'' e Yoh suspirando de amor por Anna…. Ya se acerca la hora de la verdad….gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, Asakura Luxe gracias por leer esto y crearte la cuenta hehe…gracias a todos, y esperen el siguiente capítulo, que será el último :p**


	10. Mientras dormías

**MIENTRAS DORMÍAS **

**N/A: Pues este es el último capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron leyendo esta historia, me alegraron mucho **** qué bellos son! Pues aquí espero les guste este último fragmento y gracias a uds. continúe esto, haré otro fic de AU, igual YohxAnna, este se llamará LA PROPUESTA, basado en la peli que lleva el mismo nombre protagonizada igual por Sandra Bullock…espero que tmb lo lean :p…bueno, aquí viene el desenlace, disfrútenlo!**

Yoh había llegado al cuarto del hospital donde estaba su gemelo, pero vio que la enfermera Eliza lo estaba subiendo a una silla de ruedas.

-¡Te ves bien!- decía Yoh.

-Sí, lo sé, ya estoy mejor, me están cambiando al segundo piso- le respondía Hao.

-Muy bien. ¿Le importa si yo lo llevo?- preguntaba Yoh a Eliza

-Claro que no, los alcanzo en los elevadores- le decía ella mientras le entregaba la silla a Yoh.

-Toma, te traje algo de contrabando- le decía Yoh a Hao mientras sacaba de su chamarra un pequeño bote de nieve de la que tanto quería Hao: chocolate con crema de maní.

-¡Chocolate y crema de maní! ¡Gracias!- decía Hao emocionado.

-De nada, sabía que te gustaría.

-Oye, Anna es muy bonita, ¿verdad?

-Ahh, sí- decía Yoh tratando de no sonar interesado.

-Estamos comprometidos.

-Sí, escuché eso.

-¡Mmmm! Esto sí lo recuerdo-decía Hao quien devoraba su nieve.- Todo está mejor, todo se ve mejor, se siente mejor. En fin, he renacido; si hubiera un sacerdote me confesaría hoy mismo.

-No, no te confieses, trato de ser positivo, sólo… toma tu nieve. Bueno me tengo que ir.

- ¿Recuerdas a los gatitos?

-Ni siquiera me lo digas.

-Primero les aventé piedras.

-¡Hao!

-Luego los salve.

-¡Hao! ¿Le dijiste eso a Anna?

-Eso fue en el pasado, ahora comenzaré una nueva vida con Anna. Ella es… es… es… ¿qué es? Ella es…- y seguía pensando Hao, pues no hallaba cómo describirla.

-Yo diría que se mete bajo la piel tan pronto la conoces, te vuelve tan loco que no sabes si acariciarla o sólo abrazarla… haría un viaje hasta Europa sólo para tener un visa en su pasaporte, no sé si es locura o sólo es que es tan, tan… agradable.- dijo Yoh con mucho sentimiento, pues sentía cada palabra de lo que dijo, a lo que Hao sólo se quedó escuchando pensativamente, para luego volver a hablar.

-No, no es eso- dijo Hao a lo que Yoh casi lo mata con la mirada- Pero debe ser algo muy especial. Tiene que serlo y podría pasar el resto de mi vida averiguando por qué- mientras Hao seguía hablando, Yoh decidió marcharse, ya que en ese momento tenía coraje con su hermano por no saber valorar a Anna, claro que no era su culpa pues apenas la había conocido, pero Yoh creía que ya tenía mucho tiempo de hacerlo, así que lo dejó hablando solo y al poco tiempo llegó la enfermera Eliza, quien veía a Hao que estaba hablando solo, pero lo dejó continuar hasta que hubo terminado, de ahí se lo llevó a su nuevo cuarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera del hospital se encontraba Yohmei, que esperaba a Anna, cuando ella llegó se aproximó a saludarla.

-¡Hola, Anna!- dijo él.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijeron?- preguntó ella.

-¿Quiénes?

-Su familia, ¿están aquí?

-Te los perdiste.

-¿Y bien, cómo reaccionaron?- preguntaba ansiosamente, Anna.

-No se los he dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? ¿Y qué pasó con Hao?

-Bueno, no se lo he dicho aún, pero recuerda que te dije que yo me iba a encargar de todo.

-Exacto, eso me dijiste.

-Y lo haré.

-¿Y esto es encargarse de todo?

-Bueno es que primero tengo que hacer que…

-¡Sr. Yohmei!- dijo Anna seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estas despedido!- y diciendo esto Anna entró al hospital, enojada porque su ''abuelo'' no pudo encargarse de ese favor que le había pedido.

-¿Despedido?- dijo confundido Yohmei.

Anna había entrado al hospital, si dirigió al elevador, ya que iría a ver a Hao, pero al momento de entrar chocó con una mujer de cabellos plateados y muy elegante al vestir.

-¡Disculpe!- dijo Anna.

-No hay cuidado- le respondió Jeanne, quien entraba junto con Anna al elevador.

-Al dos por favor- le dijo Anna al encargado del elevador.

-Al cuatro- le respondió Jeanne. Y cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Anna bajó, aun no sabía que habían movido de cuarto a Hao. Jeanne, sin embargo, sí estaba enterada del cambio así que cuando llegó al cuarto piso, salió del elevador para dirigirse al nuevo cuarto de Hao.

-¿Jeanne?- preguntó asombrado Hao al ver a su novia.

-¡Basura!- le dijo Jeanne- ¿Estás comprometido?

-Sí.

-Debo recordarte que ya me lo habías pedido a mí- decía ella mientras se acercaba hacia donde Hao estaba.

-Pues sí, pero terminamos.

-No, no, estaba confundida, sólo nos alejamos…

-Te mudaste a París.

-Bueno sí pero, yo no creí que te fueras a casar con la primera boba que se cruzara en el camino.

-Anna no es ninguna boba.

-¡Anna! ¿Quién es Anna?

-No recuerdo, al igual que no recuerdo habérmele declarado, pero según comentan que lo hice- decía confundido Hao.- Estuve en coma, y al parecer tengo amnesia.

-¿Amnesia? ¡Vaya qué tontería!- decía muy indignada Jeanne.- Muy bien, pues devuélveme mis cosas.

-De acuerdo, devuélveme tú las mías.

-¿Las tuyas?

-Tu nariz- decía Hao mientras Jeanne se tapaba su nariz, haciendo muecas de horror.

-No puedo devolverte mi nariz.

-Pagué por ella.

-Pues entonces también te devuelvo éstas, también las pagaste y nunca te quejaste- decía indignada Jeanne mientras sujetaba sus pechos.

-Ah, puedes quedártelas, soy un hombre nuevo ahora Jeanne.

-Adelante, quédate con tu nueva vida, vegetal inservible, parásito, y como dice Paquita la del Barrio: "Rata de dos patas" **(jajaja lo siento, no pude evitarlo xD)**- y diciendo esto, Jeanne salió hecha una furia del cuarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rato después Anna había llegado al cuarto piso, ya que le habían comunicado que Hao estaba ahí, sin embargo aún no daba con el cuarto.

-Anna, ven, te llevo con Hao- dijo Eliza quien vio a Anna.

- Ah, sí, gracias.

-Ven, aquí está- y diciendo esto Eliza, Anna entró al cuarto.

-¡Anna!- dijo emocionado Hao.

-¡Hola, hola!- decía ella apurada.- Veo que te ves mucho mejor.

-Me siento muy bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Enfrentarme a la muerte me ha hecho valorar la vida, he estado pensando en mi pasado y no me gusta lo que he visto, muchas cosas materiales en mi vida pero que a fin de cuentas es basura- al decir esto, Eliza no pudo evitar oírlo, así que decidió acercarse discretamente al cuarto para escuchar la conversación.- Pero también he visto a un hombre que no tiene en quien confiar, nadie con quien tener un hijo, y tú apareciste justo cuando más necesitaba a alguien, me has dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida, je, hizo falta un coma para abrirme los ojos- mientras decía esto, Anna no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, ya que estaba nerviosa y a la vez conmovida por las cosas tan bonitas que Hao le decía- Mi familia te adora, ¿por qué no voy a hacerlo yo? – y al decir esto, Hao se incorporó para estar de frente de Anna y decirle:- Anna Kyoyama, ¿te casarías conmigo?- cuando Hao dijo esto, Anna se quedó en shock, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y por si fuera poco, Eliza al oír eso, se desmayó de la emoción.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoh se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del departamento de Anna, cuando en eso ve a Horo Horo con una chica.

-¿Has venido a ver a Anna?- le preguntó Horo Horo.

-Sí- le respondió Yoh.

-Bien, Anna es la chica más hermosa de los departamentos.

-¡Oye!- le reclamó la chica pelirroja que estaba con Horo Horo.

-Y tú mi querida Matty, eres la chica más bella del tercer piso- dijo salvando el comentario que dijo, Horo Horo, haciendo que su amiga se riera y sonrojara.

-Bueno, gusto en verte Horo Horo- le dijo Yoh, mientras subía las escaleras.

-Adiós- le dijo Horo Horo, quien se retiraba con su amiga.

Anna estaba viéndose en el espejo, se estaba probando un vestido elegante que tenía en color perla, no era exactamente de novia pero en esos momentos no tenía dinero para comprarse un esponjado y hermoso vestido de novia.

-Matamune, con cuáles zapatos me lo pondré, con estos de correa o estos clásicos- le preguntaba Anna a su gato.

-Miawww- fue lo que le contestaba éste.

-Creo que escogeré…- pero Anna fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, imaginándose de quién se trataría, empezó a alzar la voz- ¡Uy! No quiero que me regales flores, no traigo puesta ropa interior negra y definitivamente no quiero irme a vivir contigo- pero cuando ella abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta que no era Horo Horo, sino Yoh.-¡Yoh!

-Bueno pues no te traigo flores, no me importaría ver tu ropa interior negra y dada las circunstancias, creo que no deberíamos vivir juntos- decía sin pena alguna Yoh.

-Jejejeje- sonreía de forma coqueta Anna- Creía que era Horo Horo.

-Oh, siempre me confunden con él- decía divertido Yoh, haciendo que ambos se rieran.

-¿No quieres entrar?

-Sí, gracias- diciendo esto Yoh, entraba al departamento de Anna.

-¿Vaya, ese es tu vestido de novia? Es sencillo pero te ver bonita en él.

-Ah, sí… gracias. No es precisamente el que hubiera imaginado, pero… me saca de apuros.

-Je… eh, sólo quería darte esto antes de los regalos se te amontonen- decía Yoh mientras le entregaba un regalito a Anna- Fui el otro día a una tienda de recuerdos, y curiosamente me encontré con este- cuando dijo eso Yoh, Anna abrió el regalo y pudo observar que era una esfera de vidrio con la ciudad de Florencia dentro.

-¡Florencia!- dijo conmovida Anna.

-Florencia.

-Gracias, es muy bonito- decía Anna sin despegar su mirada de Yoh.

-De nada… bien, también quería decirte que, Hao, es un chico muy afortunado.

-Gracias- le sonreía Anna.

-Tenía que decírtelo ya que, pronto serás mi cuñada.

-Ahh… supongo que, je, tendremos que vernos mucho- decía de forma coqueta Anna.

-Sí… bien, tengo que irme- decía Yoh mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Sí- pero cuando Anna vio que Yoh comenzaba a salir, decidió hablarle.- ¡Oye, Yoh, Yoh!

-¿Sí?- preguntó él quien volteaba a verla.

-Puedes darme alguna razón para que no me case con tu hermano- preguntaba esperanzada Anna.

-Ahh…- en ese momento Yoh quería gritarle que no se casara, que él la amaba, pero la lealtad hacia su hermano era muy fuerte- No puedo- le dijo él, haciendo que Anna lo mirara muy triste, y se dispuso a retirarse de ahí.

Anna sólo lo observaba, realmente pensaba que él también sentía algo fuerte por ella, pero al escuchar esa respuesta, se sintió hecha pedazos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, Ryu se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, cuando de repente ve que Anna le avienta un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una invitación de boda- le dijo Anna.

-Un momento, un momento, esta es la invitación para tu boda- le decía él al ver que el nombre de Anna aparecía en la parte del frente.

-¿Y qué?- le decía indiferente ella.

-¿Con quién vas a casarte?

-Con Hao Asakura.

-¿El que estaba en coma? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Sí Ryu, estoy loca, todos los días me siento en una taquilla como un vegetal, trabajo todos los días festivos y vuelvo a casa con mi gato. Ahora un hombre rico y apuesto me ha preguntado si me quiero casar con él, y le he dicho que sí ¿de acuerdo? Está bien, supongo que estoy completamente chiflada- decía de forma molesta Anna.

-La boda es mañana, Anna.

-Ya sé que es mañana, pero me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido ayer, porque hoy estaría en mi luna de miel, y por fin tendría un sello en mi pasaporte en el que pondría Italia- explotaba Anna con cada palabra, a lo cual se le escaparon unas cuántas lágrimas. Ryu sólo la observaba, realmente ella necesitaba desahogarse.

-¿Y qué ha sido del otro?

-No me quería- le dijo con micha tristeza en su voz, Anna.- Nunca lo hizo- y con esto Anna comenzó a llorar, a lo cual Ryu la empezó a consolar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era el día de la boda, como Hao no estaba aún dado de alta, los Asakura decidieron que se llevaría a cabo en la capilla del hospital. Todos estaban ahí, incluso los amigos cercanos de Anna. Yoh estaba al lado de su gemelo, ya que era el padrino de bodas, pero en ese momento sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Anna aún no llegaba, así que la gente se empezaba a preguntar dónde estaría.

-¿Qué tal si se le olvidó?- preguntó Mikihisa.

-A ninguna mujer se le olvida el día de su boda- le respondió Keiko.

-¿Cómo me veo? Es que con el suero a mi lado siento que pierdo mi lado sexy- decía Hao que ni siquiera el día de su boda dejaba de hacer esos comentarios.

-No, te ves muy bien- le decía Yoh.

-¿Tienes los anillos?-

-Sí, sí, tengo los anillos- respondía malhumorado Yoh.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Yoh?

-Nada, no me pasa nada- le respondía cortante su hermano menor.- ¡Das asco!

-¿Qué es lo que da asco, el traje o yo?

-Las dos cosas- pero Hao no se lo tomó muy en serio, ya que siempre hacían ese tipo de bromas. Pero en ese momento, Anna llegó, así que cuando entró al cuarto, comenzó la marcha nupcial.

Aunque su vestimenta era sencilla, se veía muy bonita, se había arreglado, todos la miraban sonriendo, e Yoh no podía evitar suspirar por ella, pero trataba de no hacer contacto visual porque realmente sentía que iba a explotar por haberla dejado ir.

Normalmente toda chica el día de su boda estaría feliz y emocionada, pero ella no se sentía así, sentía que se estaba traicionando así misma y que quería salir huyendo.

Cuando llegó al altar, se puso frente a Hao, y el padre comenzó a hablar:

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar…

-¡Me opongo!- dijo Anna causando que todos quedaran boquiabiertos.

-Ah… aún no he llegado a esa parte- decía confundido el padre.

-Yo también me opongo- dijo Yoh haciendo que Anna ahora lo mirara confundida.

-¿Y usted qué dice?- le preguntó el padre a Hao.

-Ahh… yo, yo estoy pensando- decía Hao quien ahora estaba más confundido.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- preguntó algo indignado Mikihisa.

-Estoy enamorada de su hijo- dijo Anna con toda honestidad.

-¡Pues claro!- decía Mikihisa mientras Keiko sonreía.

-De este no, si no de su gemelo menor- señalaba Anna a Yoh, a lo que el padre mejor cerró la Biblia y los Asakura sólo abrían más los ojos.

-¿Yoh? ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?- le preguntaba Mikihisa a lo que Yoh sólo sonreía para sí mismo, pues al fin había escuchado de los labios de su amada, que ella también le correspondía.

-Yoh no ha hecho nada, no ha hecho nada… la culpa es mía, toda mía. ¿Señora Kino, está bien?- preguntó Anna, pero al ver que la abuela sólo le sonreía, se dispuso a continuar- Bien, recuerdan esa noche en el hospital, por supuesto que lo recuerdan…Verán, hubo un mal entendido, vi que empujaban a Hao a la vía del tren y le salvé la vida, pero cuando fui al hospital no me dejaron verle, así que una persona le dijo al médico que yo era su prometida, sólo que… no es cierto- al decir esto Anna, todos los invitados borraron su sonrisa por una cara de preocupados, confundidos y engañados.- Nunca he sido novia de Hao- dijo esto último soltando un suspiro y derramando una lágrima.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- le preguntó Yoh.

-Porque no sabía cómo… ni siquiera nos conocíamos hasta el día del accidente, luego en el hospital todo ocurrió muy de prisa y no pude decir la verdad… la verdad, es que… me había enamorado de ti.

-¿Te habías enamorado de mí?- preguntó confundido Mikihisa.

-No, je, sí, de todos ustedes- decía Anna mientras sonreía y derramaba más lágrimas. Pasé de estar sola, a ser: novia, hija, amiga, hermana… y Hao, puede que yo te haya salvado la vida aquel día pero tú salvaste la mía, pasé a formar parte de una familia, y eso es algo que hace mucho tiempo no tenía.- dijo esto ella con mucho sentimiento, haciendo llorar a las mujeres presentes del lugar.- Y no quería perderlo… así que aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, los querré por toda la vida. Lo siento mucho- decía con las lágrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba a la familia Asakura- Oh y… también siento mucho lo de tu alfombra- diciendo esto Anna, empezó a caminar fuera del altar.

-¿Qué pasa con mi alfombra?- preguntó confundido Hao.

-¡Hao Asakura es mi prometido! ¡Me opongo a que se celebre esta boda!- gritaba Jeanne quien había entrado a la capilla, haciendo que todos gritaran de asombro.

-Haga una fila- le decía el padre.

-Y yo me opongo que se oponga- decía un hombre alto, guapo y buen vestido.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntaba Tamao.

-El esposo de Jeanne: Len Tao- dijo Hao.

-¿Te has declarado a una mujer casada?- preguntaba enojada Keiko.

-En realidad están separados, a punto de divorciarse por eso lo hice, pero qué me dices a mí mamá, ya que mientras yo estuve en coma mi hermano se dispuso a seducir a la que yo creía mi prometida- decía alzando la voz Hao, mientras Yoh daba una última mirada a Anna quien ya se estaba retirando de ahí.

-Hao, cómo has podido hacer esto-decía Keiko indignada.

-Esto es indignante, indignante- decía con enojo Mikihisa, y al momento todos empezaron a discutir, en lo que debió haber sido una alegre boda, terminó en un foro de discusión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna estaba tranquila en la taquilla, contando las monedas que la gente le daba, estaba recordando lo que había pasado hace dos días, realmente el mundo se le había venido abajo.

-Hola, último día ¿eh?- le decía Jun sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sí!

-Vamos a extrañarte, Anna- decía Jun mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Yo también los extrañaré Jun- le decía ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Seguiremos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?

Claro que sí, Jun.

-Bueno, mi turno terminó, nos vemos.

-¡Adiós!- le decía Anna a su amiga, y se disponía a seguir contando las monedas, seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando en eso, ve que alguien le dio un anillo, ella lo agarró por instinto, pensando qué era cambio, cuando para su sorpresa vio que era un anillo, y que parecía de compromiso. Sorprendida, volteó a la ventana para ver quién le había dejado eso cuando vio que esa persona era Yoh, y atrás de él estaba su familia (a excepción de Hao porque seguía en el hospital).

-¡Anna!- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa marca registrada, ella no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, eran tantas las emociones que sentía al verlo que sólo se dispuso a sonreírle.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella divertida mientras sostenía el anillo.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Ponte de rodillas, es más romántico, sé hombre- le decía Kino haciendo que ambos enamorados se sonrojaran y rieran por el comentario.

-Mujer, es su proposición, déjalo que él la haga- le decía Yohmei a Kino.

-¡Le estoy diciendo cómo!- decía con énfasis Kino dándole un bastonazo a su esposo por entrometerse, y provocando que los demás se rieran.

-¿Puedo pasar, por favor?- preguntó Yoh.

-No- dijo ella haciendo que Yoh se preocupara- No sin boleto- le terminó de decir ella, así que Yoh le dio una moneda y entonces ella le dio su boleto, abriéndole así la puerta de la taquilla. Cuando Yoh entró se acercó a ella, la miró fijamente y se arrodilló.

-Anna Kyoyama, desde el primer momento que te vi, quedé enamorado de ti, y no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, eres lo más bello que me ha pasado y completas mi alma, por eso hoy, te hago esta pregunta: ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le preguntaba Yoh mientras le colocaba el anillo a su dedo; la familia de Yoh sonreía y gritaba de emoción, Anna sentía que se iba a desmayar de tanta felicidad que sentía en ese momento, así que antes de que eso sucediera, le respondió:

-¡Sí!- le dijo con toda la seguridad y amor posible en su voz.- ¡Te amo!

-¡Yo también te amo!- y diciendo esto, la besó en los labios, y esta vez no fue un beso de piquito, sino uno de amor, que para ellos el tiempo se detuvo y sólo podían disfrutar del uno del otro. Los Asakura los miraban con orgullo, pues al fin uno de sus hijos había encontrado al amor de su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiempo después, se podía observar a Yoh y Anna besándose, de forma apasionada y amorosa, mientras estaban vestidos de novios, él un tuxedo negro y ella, un vestido de novia en color ivory, que parecía de princesa. Iban en un tren que decía: ''Recién Casados''.

ANA POV

_Así que planeé casarme con Hao, pero me casé con Yoh, gracias a Kami papá tenía razón, la vida no siempre resulta como una planea, pero Yoh, Yoh me dio el mejor regalo: una visa en mi pasaporte; me llevó a Florencia de Luna de Miel. _

_Supongo que podría decir que me dio el mundo. Hao me preguntó una vez, cómo fue que me enamoré de Yoh, y yo le dije: fue mientras dormías._

**FIN**

**N/A: Waaaa, al fin terminó esta historia…espero les haya gustado y gracias por haberlo leído, me siento feliz por ello… quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a:**

**Aki Kyoyama- gracias por lo que escribiste, y no te preocupes por no haberme escrito antes n_ñ..pero lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta, muchas gracias, claro que nos llevaremos bien he!**

** , Asakura Luxe, Itako Anna Tenshi, Melanie Tao de Usui, Luce, Lexie annatsumi asakura kido, anneyk, vampire-manson, your-vixen, melleyzaola, Naty Farías…. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y mensajes..la verdad, me alegraron mucho el día, es mi 1 fanfic que escribo y veo que tuvo buen resultado…gracias por todo y tomarse la molestia de leerlo :3….haré otro, por si quieren continuar leyendo mis historias…. Les deseo lo mejor y que los ilumine la eterna luz! Los quiero queridos lectores!**


End file.
